I Remember
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Andie and Chase broke up, but before they did they spent the night together and now Andie's pregnant. Will she tell Chase or not? Thanks for all the reviews! A/N: This fic is a bit different, hope you enjoy it. Final CHP UP! 'I Remember'
1. I'm Pregnant

**A/N: Hi guy's. THis is my first 'Step Up' fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit different. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Summary: Andie and Chase broke up, but before they did they spent the night together and now Andie's pregnant. Will she tell Chase or not?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

I still remember like it was yesterday. The day that changed my life forever. I remember they way we touched, the way we kissed. Everything. It was like we were made for each other...at least he was made for me. Chase Collins was the one boy that every girl wanted, but no one could get. He was charming, very good looking and had an ego bigger than his body. But it wasn't that, that I cared about. It was the fact that he believed in me...OK and he was really cute, but still, he was there when no one else was. After we had battled at The Streets, and won, Chase and I kissed. Our feelings for each other had been burning inside of us for weeks, and once they were finally out in the open we were inseparable. We had been dating for about 7 months when it happened. We had been on a date, and on our way back to my place, the heavens opened and the rain fell in buckets. Once we got to my front door, I realised that I had forgotten my keys, and I knew that Sarah and Charlie were out staying at an old friends for the night, so I did what any girl would do. I stayed with my boyfriend.

When we arrived at Chase's home, the rain was beginning to subside, but it was getting really dark. We made our way inside the house that he shared with his brother Blake, and quickly ran upstairs. After entering his bedroom, both Chase and I went silent. I had been in his room hundereds of times, but for some reason it felt different this time.

"Erm..." He began nervously "I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes.."

I nodded as Chase left. He soon returned with a towel, and handed me a set of his boxers and a over-sized wife beater. He turned around too let me get changed, but for some reason I stopped him. He looked at me and we kissed. As you've probably already guessed, one thing led to another, and our relationship was forever changed...both thinking for the better, but we were wrong. Very soon after that night we began to argue a lot more than usual. We were accusing each other of things and just being hurtful towards each other, and then before I knew it, it was over. We were over.

Now two months after the break up, we still haven't spoken to each other. But I want to. I want to so bad. Lately I have been feeling awful. Throwing up everywhere, feeling tired and down right miserable. usually at times like these, Chase would be there for me...but now I'm on my own.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Missy and I were at the mall shopping for new clothes. After searching through a few shops we went to the food court to grab a bite to eat, and that's when it hit me. The choking smell of the food. The images of all the people chewing and eating. I was disgusting. I felt my stomach heave, and as fast as lightning, I ran tothe nearest toilets, where I threw up. A couple of minutes went by, and soon I heard Missy come in.

"Girl, are you alright?" She asked opening the cubical door "You took off in quite a hurry."

She chuckled a little while I continued to empty my stomach

"It was just the sight of all that food." I coughed "The smell was sickening!"

I was sick again

"Have you been feeling well lately?" She asked

"Yeah, I've been fine" I answered "Just down about the whole 'Chase' thing."

"Maybe you're pregnant." said Missy jokingly

I laughed a little too, getting up and flushing the toilet.

"Yeah right." I said, making my way over to the sink to wash out my mouth "You have to have sex to get pregnant Miss."

And then realisation hit me! My eyes went wide, and I looked down at my hands.

"Are you ok D?" asked Missy "You seem sort of spaced"

My head snapped back up, and I grabbed Missy by the wrist, dragging her out of the toilets.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"A drug store" I answered  
.**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

That night, Missy and I sat in the bathroom with the door locked. We sat in silence as three pregnancy tests sat in front of us waiting to tell me my future. Missy kept staring at me as if pregnancy was contagious.

"I can't believe you never told me Andie." she said quietly "Was he your first?"

I looked down ashamed.

"Yeah...yeah he was, and the only reason that I didn't tell you was because we broke up."

I could feel tears forming. I wasn't known for showing my feelings. After my Mom died I sort of closed myself off from people, not letting myself get close to anyone in case they were taken from me too. Missy looked at me with sad eyes.

"You really loved him didn't you?" She asked me

I just nodded, and soon my tears fell. Missy Hugged me as I choked back a sob.

"What if it turns out that I ma pregnant?" I asked "What will I Do? Do I tell Chase?"

"Cross that bridge if you come to it." said Missy "It's time to look."

I took a deep breath and looked at all three sticks. Positive...Positive...Positive.

"I'm pregnant."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

When Monday rolled along, I wasn't really bothered to do anything. I walked downstairs in my slacks and tank top to come face to face with an angry Sarah.

"Why the hell are you not at school young lady!?" she bellowed "Andie, I am sick of this. You Promised me you would stick at this..."

She continued to shout at me, and pretty soon I just droaned her out, but she kept at it and soon I screamed at the top of my voice.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

She was silent, and she looked at me in horror.

"I'm sorry Sarah." I said, beginning to cry "I'm sorry I dissapointed you."

With that I threw myself at her and hugged her, breaking down.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

About an hour later, Sarah and I sat at the table drinking hot chocolate. To my surprise she wasn't angry, more surprised.

"So let me get this straight." she began, taking a sip of her drink "You and Chase got...intimate and soon afterwards you broke up."

"Yeah." I said, looking at my mug in front of me.

"But when you broke up, you didn't know you were pregnant with his child?"

"No. I didn't know"

"Well you'll have to tell him Honey." She said "He has a right to know. It's his baby too."

I thought about it, then I realised something. Talent Scouts were all over the school at the moment, and Chase had been getting a lot of attention. If I told him that I was pregnant then he might start to feel guilty and risk his chances of having an amazing future. I just couldn't do that to him. Even if I risked my own future. I didn't want him to feel pressured into being there for the baby...but if I didn't tell him, I might regret it forever.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: S o what did you think? PLease R&R. Thanks :o)**


	2. I Still Love You

**A/N: Wow guy's thanks for all the amazing kind reviews! This will be a multi-chapter fic so please continue to R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Oh and I forgot to say, this fic will be told in the points of view of both Andie AND Chase.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

Since my break up with Andie, things had become a lot more different. Everyday before school I would drive round to her house and pick her up...sometimes we wouldn't even get to school. That happened today. It was Monday. I drove round to Sarah's house, but when I pulled up I remembered. I didn't drive away immediately though. I just sat in my car and looked at the two of them through the window. They were sitting at the table, drinking and they looked to be in deep conversation. Andie looked so beautiful, even though she wasn't dressed yet. She looked as though she had been crying, and was very upset. I could stand to see her this way. I turned the engine off and got out the car. Slowly I made my way up the crooked path stopping at the door, contemplating whether I should knock, of just turn back like I had done so many times before. I raised my hand to knock, but just before I did I heard the door click open. Panicking, I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped behind a nearby bush, and watched.

I saw Sarah exit the house...and then I saw Andie. She was standing at the door talking to Sarah.

"I'll be back in about half an hour Andie." I heard Sarah say "I'll make you a doctors appointment, and pick you up some books."

Andie looked sad.

"Don't worry Andie." Sarah said soothingly "This will all work out... Just wait and see...You should think about what to tell Chase."

Tell me what!? What's going on!

Andie nodded Lightly, and closed the door. Once Sarah was out of sight, I emerged from the bushes and walked back up to the door. I didn't think twice before I knocked it and soon I heard it open again.

"Sarah, I'll be fine." Andie said, before she saw that it was me standing there.

We just looked at each other. Andie crossed her arms over her stomach and rocked on the balls of my feet.

"Hi." I said softly

"Hi...What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

I didn't know what to say. _'Hi. I was just hiding in your bushes eavesdropping, and I heard my name pop up...oh and by the way I'm still in love with you, think we should get back together, get married and have loads of kids!'_

"Chase?" said Andie, bringing me out of my thoughts. I had to say something quick.

"Are you going to school today?" I asked sounding like a complete idiot

"Do I look like I'm going to school today?" She asked, indicating that she was still wearing her P.J's "What do you care anyway?"

That hurt. I didn't want Andie thinking I hated her, so what I said next didn't help.

"You still have some of my Cd's, and I think I still have some clothes here...If you were going to school you could have given them to me."

_'Nice one Chase'_

Andie screwed up her eyes, and stormed up the stairs. I was mentally punching myself for what I said. Soon she came back down holding a small box of my things. I stood at the door, regretting what I said to her, but all she did was throw the box at me and slam the door shut. I looked down, and walked away.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I kept muttering.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

I slammed the door shut before he could see my tears. I couldn't believe he came to my house to say that to me! Once I knew he was gone I began to cry. I slowly slid down the door and curled up into a heap on the floor. I placed my hands on my belly and and looked at it.

"Oh Baby...I'm sorry baby." I said softly "I'm sorry"

I was sorry. I was sorry that my baby was going to grow up with one parent, like me. I wanted my child to have the best life possible. I love my baby...I love Chase.

I waited for 2 minute before Sarah came home. She greeted me with lots of bags, and was concerned to have seen that I had been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked placing the bags down "What happened?"

"Nothing" I said, my voice cracking "Chase just came to pick up some of his things...Sarah, how am I supposed to do this alone?!"

Sarah came and sat next to me, rubbing my back and giving me a hug.

"Now baby," she began "I could sit here and tell you that having a baby is easy, and it's like everything you see on t.v, but it's not. It's hard, it's tiering...but it's worth it. Look at me. I'm a single Mom, and I'm doing fine."

It was good advice, but it wasn't what I was wanting to hear.

"Andie." Sarah continued "You are going to be a great Mom...I don't believe it's the end of you and Chase...You love each other too much."

That's what I wanted to hear!

I decided to go to school the next day. I don't know why though. I had been up most of the night with morning sickness. I know! Morning sickness at night!, and the most of me just couldn't be bothered doing anything. I was daydreaming while walking through the halls, and I completely missed the bell. Picking up my speed, I began to run for class, and just as I turned a corner I crashed into none other than Chase. Of all the people in this fricken school, it had to be him.

We sent each others bags flying, but it wasn't that that concerned me. It was the fact that I hadd all the baby books in my bag and they had spilled out!Why the hell did I bring the books anyway!? I bent down to gather all my stuff up, as did Chase. I was surprised to see that he was helping me. He picked up a few books and handed them to me.

"Here you go." He said softly "Sorry about that..._'So You're About To become A Mom'_."

He read out the title of one of the books before handing it back.

"Yeah." I said getting up "Just some reading I'm doing...I was bored."

Chase looked at me scptically

"But you hate reading. You told me you don't read unless it's... nessesary"

He looked at the floor, where lay another book

_" Becoming a Single Mom" _he read, then it hit him.

"You're...you're pregnant!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**More to come soon ;)**


	3. I Don't Need You

**A/N: I can't get away with all the lovely kind reviews you guys have sent me. Thanks. Please keep them coming. This is my first Step Up fanfic :o)**

**Also I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, my spell checker is broken, but thanks for bearing with me ;)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

"You're...you're pregnant!" I said. I couldn't believe that the words had rolled off my tongue.

I looked at Andie, who looked extremely ashamed and worried.

"I have to go." she said taking off in the direction she had come from.

I was still in shock. Either Andie had hooked up with someone very soon after we broke up...or the baby was mine! Snapping out of my daze, I saw Andie exit the school. I began to run after her, having no clue as to what I would say to her. I didn't even know if I was angry, happy or surprised...well I was definitely surprised. Who wouldn't be? I ran out the building, to find Andie sitting on a bench hugging her knees to her chest. She was staring off into space, and didn't even notice when I sat down beside her. I gained her attention by placing my hand on top of one of her own. She looked at the hands, and then me.

"Andie..." I began "What's going on?"

She was silent. All she did was look back at our hands. She sat like that for what seemed like forever before speaking.

"You know..." She began quietly "I don't seem like the kind of girl that would say this sort of thing, but ever since my Dad left me and my Mom when I was six, I've always dreamed about having my own family. I could always see myself settling down and having some kids round about at the age of thirty, We'd live in a lovely house with a garden, and maybe even have a dog...Never in my life though, did I see myself getting pregnant at the age of 17!"

She was crying a little, covering her face with one of her hands. I was still confused. I just stared at her contemplating on what to say.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I heard her mumble "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Andie..." I began "We'll...we'll get through this. I'll help out and..."

"No Chase!" she said, cutting me off "You...I don't need your help."

I was a bit taken back.

"What do you mean _you don't need my help_?" I asked, a little angry "This is my kid...right? I mean you didn't go and sleep with someone else the minute we broke up!"

She stood up, unwilling to look at me or even answer my question.

"Do you know what Chase" she said after a while "It's not that easy! We are broken up, which means 'No longer together'! Do you have any idea how awkward things would be for us...and how screwed up the baby might be one day!?"

"What are you saying?" I asked her, even more angry

"I'm saying" she said a little calmer "I just think it would be best if...if you had as little to do with the pregnancy as possible."

I was tearing up inside. I couldn't believe that she was saying this. It just didn't sound like Andie...but yet I couldn't help but hate her. It wasn't just my fault that there was a baby on the way! There were two people that night, and she was the one who made the first move! I looked at her with so much anger. Standing up I began to walk away, but before I did I turned to her and said this.

"Do you know what Andie...one day you're gonna need help with this...but don't come running to me, cause I'm not gonna be there."

It was harsh, I know but I was just so angry with her. I wanted to be a part of my baby's life...who knows, if I was around Andie and I might have gotten back together...then our baby would have the both of us together.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

It hurt so much saying that to Chase, but it had to be done. I only wish he knew that it was because I cared for him. It wasn't rocket science. A scout was going to take an interest in Chase, and ask him to join their company. I didn't want to be the cause for him not taking the opportunity. I wanted him to do well, I really did! But Chase is like an ass...stubborn. If he knew all this was to protect his future, he would try everything in the book to change my mind.

I watched as Chase walked off. What he said was really painful to hear, and it took all my strength not to just scream the truth to him...I should tell Moose. He's like my best friend. I don't want the rest of the crew to find out just now though. It's not like I don't trust them or anything...I just don't know if I'm ready to share. I didn't even plan on telling Chase this early on, and I really wanted him to find out in a better way than what he had. Sighing I picked up my bag and made my way back inside the building. I was lucky that I wasn't in the same class as Chase until last period. Dance...the only problem was, was that Chase and I are partners.

The rest of the day went a little quick for my liking...I know, what type of teenager would like school to go slow? But soon it was last period, and I had to come face to face with Chase again. I walked into the studio, and I felt like all eyes were on me, but they weren't. Chase even looked away when I walked in. Big Baby! I threw my bag down and took a seat in the far corner. Director Collins soon walked in. I was actually surprised that after Chase and I broke up, Blake had been very friendly with me. I was expecting him to pick on me in class, single me out and try to make a fool of me, but he didn't.

After giving us a mini lecture about how our routines had to be completed for the scouts soon, Blake let us pair off. Reluctantly Chase made his way over to me. He didn't say _'Hi'_ or _'I'm sorry about earlier' _all he said was this:

"Let's get this over with."

We began to stretch, and soon Chase was lifting me up, and we were doing back flips and other moves, trying to master our dance. It was about half way through the routine when I started feeling light headed. I just shook it off, but it soon came back, 10 times worse. I stopped and put my hand to my head, closing my eyes tight to see if it helped any. It didn't. Noticing that I had stopped, Chase looked over at me. He tried to hide it, but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"You OK?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't really care

I looked over at him, but my eyes were going fuzzy, and I felt as if someone was throwing my head around. I groaned, and before I knew it I fell to the ground.

"Shit!" I heard Chase say before everything went black.

I woke up lying on a bed in the school medical office. I looked around and sat up, only to come face to face with Chase. He looked slightly worried, and was fiddling with his hands, something that he did when he was frightened.

"How did I get here?" I asked with a groan

"Blake and I carried you through." He mumbled

"Thanks." I said

Chase paused for a while, avoiding eye contact.

"I didn't do it for you." He said, still mad with me "Just wanted to make sure the baby would be fine."

With that he got up and left the room. Did he just want to go around and hurt me now!? Was this my punishment? I continued to ask myself questions until the school nurse came in. Nurse Roberts was quite a chubby woman who had a friendly face, because she was never seen without a smile.

"Hello Miss West." She said "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks...I guess I'll just head back to class." I began to get off the bed

"Hold on a second" the Nurse said "I wanted to have a little word with you."

I sat back down on the bed slowly while Nurse Roberts took a seat on the chair that Chase had been in.

"Miss West, forgive me for asking" she began "But... did you skip breakfast today?"

I nodded my head.

"Lunch?" I nodded again

"You can't do that Andie." she said in a worried tone "Especially in your condition."

I looked down and began to nod my head slightly.

"Chase told you I was pregnant...didn't he?" I asked.

Nurse Roberts sighed a little.

"Yes dear, he did." She must have seen my embarrassment.

"I just haven't been able to keep my food down the last couple of days, so I just thought I would skip a few meals." She looked at me sympathetically.

"Andie" She got up and sat beside me "I don't want you feeling that this is a terrible thing. Getting pregnant at a young age does not make you a slut."

But I did feel like a bit of a slut.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice cracking

"Because I had my first baby at your age." She said. This shocked me "I was scared of what people would think of me, because no one else my age was pregnant...but do you know what, it didn't matter in the end, because after nine months I was blessed with a healthy baby boy. It may seem like the end of the world just now, but you'll soon realise just how lucky you are."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

I couldn't have been happier when school ended today. I was mad at Andie, but at the same time I was madly in love with her. I was getting mixed signals, and I'm pretty sure I was giving her mixed signals. Anyway, after Andie had collapsed in dance I began to panic, but I didn't tell her that. Blake ran over to me and asked what had happened, and before I knew what I said, I blurted out _'She's pregnant'_. Andie would never forgive me for reveling her secret in the middle of class. I could hear some gasps, and a few girls whispering '_what a slut'_, but that wasn't my number one priority. Making sure she and our baby were safe was.

After being rude to Andie, and leaving the medical office, I walked into Blake who looked none too pleased. I didn't want to look at him because I knew he was dissipointed in me.

"You got her pregnant?" he questioned "How...When!?"

I was silent and looked at the ground.

"A couple of weeks before we broke up." I said quietly "The day she spent the night because she was locked out."

Blake gave a frustrated sigh...I don't know why though, he wasn't the one who was about to become a father.

"Chase." He complained "Why!? Why didn't you use protection?"

Why didn't we use protection? I didn't know...in all honesty I forgot. I just remained silent.

"Chase..." Blake began "Andie's chances now...her chances of being discovered now are slim to none...No scout is going to want to sign on a 17 year old pregnant woman... and to tell you the truth, your chances have dropped too. Young parents won't do well in this business."

"Andie doesn't want me involved in the pregnancy what so ever." I said, trying not to cry

"Why?" asked Blake

"Don't know" I said with a shrug "She didn't really clarify, apart from it being too awkward, which personally I think Is a bunch of bull!"

I was getting all worked up, and soon my tears fell. I didn't care if anyone saw me. No one could make me feel worse than I already did. Blake just walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, breaking down completely.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A/N: So what did you think? Sorry, this chapter was bit longer. Please R&R. Thank you :o)**

**I just want everyone to know, that I don't think young mothers are sluts. I have a lot of friends who are young mothers. Just wanted to say in case I offended anyone in this chapter. Sorry if I have.**

**Also, some old friends will be in the next chapter ;)**


	4. I Didn't Mean It

**A/N: Hi guys, and thanks for even more great reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, I'm going to try and make the chapters a little bit longer now :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

When I got home that day, I just wanted to curl up in my bed and stay there. Today had been worse than I had imagined. I felt so guilty about Chase. I'm pretty sure the news of me collapsing had traveled round the school really fast. Something else to look forward to to tomorrow. I fell down onto my bed and sighed. I wasn't going to cry. I had cried enough. Crying wasn't going to make anything better, or change anything. I looked over to my nightstand, where sat a picture of me and my Mom. I smiled, remembering how happy we were the day it was taken.

"What would you do Mom?" I asked softly.

I looked back up at my cracked ceiling, thinking about everything that was going on. Before I knew it though I was brought out of my thoughts by Sarah shouting me.

"Andie!" She cried from the bottom of the stairs "You have some visitors."

All I wanted was to be left alone just now.

"Sarah...I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone!" I called back

"In that case we'll go then." I heard a deep voice from my door.

I snapped up to see a smiling Tyler and Nora! They looked so happy together, which actually cheered me up a little. Getting off my bed, I went and hugged them

"What are you guy's doing here?" I asked surprised

"The tours finished." Nora began "So now we're on break and her for some quiet time."

"Quiet time?" I asked her in disbelief "Then why the hell did you come to see me?"

They both chuckled and made their way into my room. Tyler slumped down onto the bed, and Nora sat at my computer desk. They were happy...but scary type of happy. Since they came all the had been doing was smiling.

"OK what's going on?" I asked looking between the two "What have y'all went and done?"

Tyler gave Nora a smile and a nod.

"Well." Nora began "Tyler and I came to tell you that...we're getting married!"

My eyes went wide as I looked between the two again.

"Married?" I asked "As in white dress, flowers everywhere...Tyler in a tux!...That kind of married!?"

Nora nodded happily. She looked to me that she had had too much sugar and was very hyper...which was strange, cause I've never seen Nora like that.

"Hey!" I heard Tyler chime in "Who the hell says that I have to wear a tux!?"

"Me" Nora said "Because if you don't, I will make sure that everyone gets to see that picture of you when you were a kid, wearing that pink dress!"

Dress! Tyler in a dress! I would pay good money to see that. All I could do was laugh, which was great because I couldn't remember the last time that I had.

"So what's been going on in your life D?" Tyler asked, tucking an arm under his head an lying back.

I didn't know if I should tell them...but my secret was quickly turning into the worst kept secret in history.

"Well...Chase and I broke up." I began

"Oh I'm sorry Andie." Nora said "How long were you together?"

"7 months... Yeah we...we just weren't getting on that well, but I found...I found out a couple of days ago I was pregnant, so..."

I trailed off. I couldn't believe I told them so casually. Tyler looked at me in disbelief. He had always seen me as a little sister.

"P-pregnant!?" he asked "You're...you're pregnant?"

I nodded, but remained silent.

"But..but you can't be!" Tyler said, chuckling a little "Because to...to get pregnant you need to have sex! And you couldn't have had sex because you're only a kid!"

"I'm 17 years old thank you very much!" I said "And yes I am pregnant, and before you ask, yes Chase is the father."

Tyler was lost for words, which was strange for him.

"Well are you keeping the baby!?" he asked "How far along are you? Does Chase know? Is he going to help out? Cause if he doesn't I swear I'll kick his ass Andie!"

Wow he found his words quickly!

"One question at a time Ty!" I yelled "Yes I'm keeping the baby. I've already lost too much. Yes Chase knows, and no he's not helping because I told him I didn't want him involved. I don't know how far along I am, but I'll find out tomorrow at the doctors."

That was a lot of information to take in in thirty seconds.

"What do you mean you don't want him helping out?" asked Nora full of concern "Do you not trust him?"

"No I do." I began "I trust him with my life...it's just that Scouts are all over the school just now, and we all know that Chase is going to be signed. If he's trying to help with the baby, no one will pay any attention to him. I just want him to do well...But now he's mad and is not talking to me, which I don't blame him for actually."

I groaned.

"I just wish everything would be easy!" I slumped onto the floor at the bottom of my bed. Tyler and Nora both came and sat at either side of me.

"Don't worry Andie." Nora said, wrapping an arm round me "We'll help you out."

"Yeah." Tyler said with a smile "But next time you have sex under aged, I'm kicking your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." I said with a smile.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

I sat down to dinner with Mom, Dad and Blake. I wasn't really hungry though. Mom and Dad had come over for dinner, but I wasn't that bothered. All I wanted to do was tell Andie I was sorry. I played with my food, pushing it up and down the plate with my fork. All I could feel were the eyes of my parents staring at me.

"What?" I asked, not even looking up from my plate

"Are you OK dear?" My Mom asked "You've hardly touched your dinner."

Well I can see that!

"I'm fine" I mumbled "Just a little stressed"

"Stressed!?" My father boomed "You're coming up on 18 years old, how on earth could you be stressed? Now back in the day when I was your age, I had nothing and not once did you see me stressing!"

"Well times have changed Dad!" I shouted, looking up at him "And I'm not you! I have my own life and personal problems to deal with, and I don't need you telling me about _'The Good Old Days'_! So just stop and leave me the hell alone!"

If you can't tell by now, I hate my father. All he is is an abusive old man who hates his life, but loves controlling mine. Why'd you think I ended up moving in with Blake? My Mom on the other hand is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. I remember the first time she met Andie, she shook her hand and gave her a hug telling her she should stay for dinner. The whole night the two were laughing and joking. She actually cried when I told her that we had broken up. My Dad on the other hand laughed.

"You can do a lot better than her!" he said after she had left that night "Just a little whore isn't she!? I mean look at the clothes she was wearing! Don't be surprised if she has more than one man son!"

I just wanted to punch him. He was a rude arrogant asshole! Nothing was good enough for him!

I got out of my seat, leaving my dinner and went upstairs to my room. I fell onto my bed and groaned into the pillow. I lay there like that for a couple of minutes before there was a knock on my door and my Mom came in.

"Hi sweetie." she said softly, sitting next to me on the bed "Wanna tell me what's going on in your life... Just ignore your father."

I sat up. I could tell my Mom anything, which I found quite strange.

"Andie's pregnant." I said with a frustrated sigh "But she doesn't want me to have anything to do with the pregnancy... Mom, I still love her. I just don't know what to do anymore."

I flopped back so I was resting against the headboard. My Mom looked at me in surprise, but not in anger.

"Chase..." She began "...You have to tell her how you feel. Why isn't she letting you be part of the pregnancy?"

I sat and told her everything. I told her about how I tried telling her how I felt, but chickened out. I told her how I wanted to be part of my baby's life. I knew that Mom would be able to help me...I hoped that Mom would be able to help me.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

After my talk with Tyler and Nora we all went out for dinner to the Chinese. I tried to do what Nurse Roberts had said, and eat. I managed all three courses, but they soon came back up. Yeah...Gross. I fell asleep instantly that night, knowing that my doctors appointment was the next day. Nora decided to come with me, which I was really happy about. No offense, but coming with Sarah would just be too weird.

I sat in the doctors office wearing a tacky blue gown. It was cold and uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I just wanted this over with. I was thankful that my doctor was a woman. She seemed nice enough, creating a friendly conversation while she gave me an ultrasound, and soon I saw it. My baby on the screen of the monitor...OK so it looked more like a bouncy ball, but I was still happy.

"See that little flicker." The doctor said pointing to the screen

I nodded

"That's your baby's heart beat."

"Cool." I said with a smile.

I looked over at Nora, who was smiling and crying.

"Aw..." she said with a sniffle "I want one now."

The doctor and I laughed. I could imagine Nora as a Mom, but imagining Tyler as a Dad was just scary. The kid would need a therapist by the age of three.

After the doctors appointment was over, I headed into school just in time for lunch. I saw the crew sitting at our table...everyone inncluding Chase. He looked at me, but soon looked away to talk to Monster. I sat down next to Moose, who quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the table.

"Is it true?" he whispered, low enough for only the two of us to hear

"Is what true?" I asked

"Is it true that you're... pregnant!?" he spat out slowly.

How did he find out!? I didn't tell him! CHASE! Now he had went too far! I walked away from Moose and stormed up to Chase. Without saying a word I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him to where Moose and I had been standing. Letting go of him I glared.

"Look!" I snapped quietly "I know that you're pissed at me! And I know that at this present moment at time things between us are...complicated, but what gave you the right to tell Moose that I was pregnant!?"

Chase sighed and leaned against the wall. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Look I didn't mean to." he said looking at me "When you passed out yesterday, Blake asked what was going on, and I just...blurted it out in front of the whole class. I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe him. I hadn't noticed it at first, but now that Chase had told me I realised that everyone in the courtyard was staring at me. News really did travel fast. I looked back at Chase, who did look truly sorry...then I noticed it. The bruise across his right cheek.

"How did that happen?" I asked, pointing at his cheek.

He tried to look away, but it didn't work.

"Nothing." He said clearing his throat "Just...after I told my Mom about what's going on, I told my Dad...He didn't take it to well."

He looked at me, and I couldn't help it. My eyes were full of concern.

"It isn't a big deal." he said "Just Dad being Dad"

With that he walked away, brushing past me slightly. Once Chase was gone, Moose came back up to me.

"You know Andie..." he said placing a hand on my shoulder "He really does care about you."

And I did know.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm going to actually make Chase's Dad a big deal in this story. Tell me what you think. Please R&R. Thanks ;o)**


	5. I'm Not Scared Of You!

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews guys! I love reading them :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

After speaking to Mom, I ended up telling Dad. He didn't take it as well. Instead of giving me a long lecture about how disappointed he was in me, he gave me a hard back hand slap across the face. After that he started ranting and raving about how all of this was Andie's fault! He called her every name imaginable, and I ended up throwing him out. I learned how to deal with my Dad a while back. The first time he hit me, I was caught totally off guard. He was actually the reason I left home. I was just sick of being scared of him. The thing that got to me though was when he said that he'll be dealing with this little 'Andie Situation'. I wanted to believe that he said it in the spur of the moment, and was going to forget all about it, but deep down in the pit of my stomach I could tell that something would happen.

School wasn't the best either. I had everyone come up to me and ask if Andie was really pregnant with my kid, and all I did was ignore them. That sort of answered their question though. Andie had been gone most of the day, but when she arrived back at lunch, Moose filled her in that everyone knew. Well she hit the roof! Which I don't blame her for. Things changed from bad to worse when she saw the bruise under my eye. I just told her it was no big deal, and walked away.

I headed out of school all together. Everyone was staring and whispering, and a few guys were shouting _'Well done man!...she's fine...I'd tap her'_. When I was outside, I was surprised to see Tyler Gage standing by his car. He didn't look too happy to see me, and in all honesty I didn't really want to see him either. He motioned for me to come over, and reluctantly I did.

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit rude "You here to tell me that I'm a screw up!? That it's my fault that Andie's going through all of this?"

"Actually..." Tyler began "I only wanted a little chat...get in."

Tyler got in the car, and after a few moments I got into the passenger side.

"What did you want to 'chat' about?" I asked

"Look...Andie doesn't know that I'm doing this." he started "And if she finds out, or if you tell her what I'm about to tell you, I will kill you and make it look like an accident."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Fine...Shoot." I said

"I know that Andie doesn't want you to know anything about the baby throughout the pregnancy, and it really isn't my place to tell but I'm going to keep you up to date with everything"

My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe I was hearing this!

"Are you serious!?" I almost shouted "You'd really do that?"

Tyler nodded, and I could tell that he was already regretting it. Both of us knew that if Andie found out she would kick our asses...the only thing that bothered me was that she would probably win. I sighed with relief. The happiness that was over coming was indescribable.

"Thank you." I said in all seriousness "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah" Tyler began "Well next time the two of you decide to do it, be more careful."

"Next Time?" I questioned

"Don't play dumb, you and Andie will definitely get back together."

I looked at the floor and sighed.

"You think?" I asked, barely audible

"I know." Tyler said with a smile "Now get the hell out of my car and get to class."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

He told everyone! I couldn't believe it, but I couldn't stay mad at him. Simply because of what his Dad did. I walked through the school, girls laughing and whispering about me, and a lot of guys shouting _'Me Next Andie!...No! Me next!'_I was humiliated. When school ended I practically ran half way home, until I was a head of everyone else. I slowed my pace, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following. I glanced over my shoulder slightly, and was alarmed when I saw a man walking about 60 yards behind. I quickened my pace and looked over my shoulder again. He was still following me! I started to freak out, and began running. I quickly swerved right, unaware that I was coming to a dead end. I panicked, but when I turned round I recognized who it was.

"Mr Collins?" I asked, breathing deeply "You scared me."

"Sorry." he said, walking towards me with his hands in his pockets "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Sure." I said, coming a little closer "What about?"

"I think you know." He said, sounding rather pissed off "Chase told me that your...expecting."

"Yeah?" I began, starting to feel intimidated "Your point?"

"Well I'm just wondering what the hell you plan to do about it. You can't raise it alone, and I'll be damned if Chase has any part in it's life." He was starting to bug me

"_It_?" I questioned "This isn't some _'Stephen King'_ novel that we're talking about. This is mine and Chase's baby. I love my **baby**."

I finished by emphasizing the word 'baby'. To my surprise he began to chuckle, but continued walking towards me.

"Whatever." He said "Just tell me...how much is it going to cost me for all of this to ...disappear?"

I was confused

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You know." He continued "How much do you want to...how shall I put it... 'lose' the child?"

I was shocked and sickened.

"You want to pay me to...abort my baby?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could this guy just act so natural? He was asking me to take away the life inside of me.

"Yes." He said simply "How much? 100,000...200,000?"

"There isn't enough money in the world." I snapped, walking passed him

"C'mon Andie." he said with a smirk, walking after me "That's got to be very tempting. I know you're not the richest of girls."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled

"Everyone has a price Andie." He said, stopping me in my tracks "And believe me, I'll find yours. You mark my words."

"You scare a lot of people Mr Collins" I began, staring him straight in the eyes "But I'm not one of them"

With that I walked away, brushing up against him as I went...but to tell the truth, I was scared.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

I was driving home from school, extremely happy with what Tyler had told me today. I was just about to turn a cornor, when I saw Andie run out from a little Alley way...followed by my father. This couldn't be good. He hit me and I was his son! What would he do to her? I drove up beside her and wound down the window. My father, seeing that it was me, took off in the other direction. Andie looked over at me, but continued walking.

"What do you want Chase?" she asked after a while

"What did my Dad say to you?" I said loudly

She didn't answer straight away, just continued walking.

"Andie!?" I questioned

She suddenly stopped and walked towards the car.

"Nothing Chase!" she spat "Absoloutly nothing. Now will you please let me walk home in peace?"

"Let me give you a ride." I said "Opening the door.

"Why?" She asked "To talk about the baby!? I already told you Chase!"

"Not about the baby." I said "About us."

Andie's hard expressions softened. She paused a little, but finally climbed into the car, slamming the door. Folding her arms over her chest, she looked at me.

"What about us?" She asked

"I want to know what happened." I said "Andie! We are perfect for each other! What changed!?"

"We had sex Chase!" she said "That's what changed. We were too young, and it wasn't the right time. We were just arguing all the time! Do I need to continue?"

"Do you still love me?" I asked, knowing that I was crossing the line

She was silent.

"I'm walking home." She climbed out the car, and before I could stop her, she took off in a run. Soon she was out of sight.

"Well done Chase." I muttered to myself "Now she hates you more than ever."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

I walked into the house, to be greeted by Charlie running up and giving me a hug. He was such a cute kid, and he helped his Mom out with anything he could. I paryed that my kid would be as sweet as him.

"Andie!" he said "When you have the baby, can I be his big brother!?"

I laughed a little and knelt down to his height.

"Yes Charlie." I said with a chuckle "You can be the big brother."

"Yes!" he cried "Oh, but make sure it's a boy. I don't want a little sister."

I laughed again and gave him a hug. Charlie ran up stairs as Sarah came into the room. I knew I was late, and I could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry Sarah." I said, walking up to her

"What happened?" Since she found out that I was pregnant, Sarah had been very careful about the way she spoke to me.

I didn't know if I should tell her, because if I did she would worry, and end up getting the cops involved, and I don't do well with cops. But if I didn't, what else would Chase's Dad try and do? He was already violent with his son. Was it just a matter of time before it happened to me too? I wasn't as strong as Chase, and being pregnant wouldn't help me if I had to try and fight him off.

"Erm..." I began "I just...I just was talking to Chase."

Ok so it wasn't a total lie. I'd tell her when the time was right.

"Really." she asked, taking a seat on the arm of the worn out couch "What did he say? Was he asking about the baby?"

"Actually, no. He wasn't." I said, sitting next to her "He wanted to talk about us. He asked me if I still loved him and I ran away."

Sarah sighed, and placed her hand on my cheek

"Honey, it may not seem like it now" she began "But everything will fall into place. Just you watch."

I smiled and nodded. Hopefully she was right.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A/N: OK so this was a slightly shorter chapter, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	6. I Promise You Someday

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. I really hate Chase's Dad, I hope you all do to. lol. Please R&R. Thanks :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

It had been about two months since Chase and I had spoken in the car...and since his horrible father tried to pay me to have an abortion. I still hadn't told anyone about him, and I didn't plan to for a long time. Things at school had changed too. I now had a slight bump, and whenever I walked through the halls, or the courtyard at lunch, everyone just stared at it. I was trying to make the best of the pregnancy though. When _I _told the Crew about the baby, everyone was so happy. Everyone was asking if they could be an Aunt or an Uncle. All I could do was laugh. I was actually really excited. I was four months along now, and after school I was going for my first ultrasound with Missy, Nora and Sarah, then we were going with Nora to try on some wedding dresses! She and Tyler decided that they would get married in their hometown.

As I walked out of school at the end of the day, I was greeted by Nora, Missy and Sarah. We drove from MSA to the hospital, talking happily in the car.

"So Andie!" began Missy smiling "What do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't Care." I said with a smirk "As long as their happy and healthy then I'm fine... but having a girl would be great!"

Everyone laughed. We soon arrived at the hospital, and only had to wait 10 minutes before I was seen. I lay back on the table as the doctor put the cold blue jelly on my stomach. We all went silent as the image of the baby came up on the screen.

"Wow!" Nora said "Oh my gosh, even in your stomach the baby looks cute!"

I laughed, as did Sarah and Missy.

"There's your baby's head, and it's feet and...hold on" The doctor said, continuing to look at the screen.

"What!?" I asked in a panic "Is the baby alright!?"

I looked over at the screen, where I saw two large egg shapes.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried "My baby has two heads!"

"Not one baby with two heads..." The doctor said "That's two babies with a head each. You're having twins."

I was dumbstruck. Twins! How in the hell was I going to be able to look after twins!? I'm going to kill Chase!

"T-Twins?" I asked "As in two mouths to feed, two diapers to change...two of everything?"

"Yep." nodded the doctor "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

I sat and pondered for a minute, and with the frantic nods coming from Missy and Nora I said yes.

"OK." the doctor said looking at the monitor "Your having one of each. One boy and one girl."

Nora squealed in delight. If she was this excited about my babies, I'd hate to think what she'd be like with her own.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

It had been a few hours since school had ended, but I didn't go home straight away. I was feeling frustrated and decided that dancing would help. I walked into the large studio and put in my CD._ Church_ by T-Pain soon flooded the room. The minute I heard the music I began to dance my ass off. My mind began to wander to the Talent Scouts. I really wanted to impress them. Andie and I were going to dance for them in a couple of months, but now that she's pregnant she wouldn't be able to. The dance was going to take place round about the same time as her due date. It's something that I could tell that Andie hadn't thought about.

I continued to dance when I heard the door open. I stopped and turned of the cd player. It was Blake with a few people.

"Chase?" he questioned "What are you still doing here?"

"Just...getting rid of some frustration." I looked over at the mystery people

"Chase" began Blake "This is Rachel McGuire and Sean Tucker. They're two of the scouts. I was just showing them around the school some more."

"It's nice to finally meet you." said Rachel, shaking my hand "We've heard a lot about you"

"Yeah" chimed in Sean "You look to have a great deal of potential. Can't wait to see you dance with your partner...Andie is it?"

"Yeah" I said with a nod "The problem is that Andie might not be able to do it...personal reasons."

"Yes we heard that" began Rachel "Something about her being pregnant?"

I was silent. If they didn't know the truth, I wasn't for telling.

"Whatever it is I'm sure she has a good reason." Said Blake, covering for her "Well, shall we move on?"

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Chase." said Rachel, walking away.

When I got home I found Blake watching TV. Since the Streets he Had lightened up a lot, and was a lot nicer about an to Andie. Today was an example.

"Hey Blake, I said taking a seat. "Thanks for covering for Andie today."

"It's OK." he said with a smile "You never know. Andie might still be able to do it...if she feels up to it of course."

I nodded. It would be great if she could. She could have the baby a little earlier, we'd get back together and then dance. We'd both get accepted and after we graduate live happily ever after...jeez I was sounding like a fairy tale. I sighed and sat back in the couch. Blake and I continued to watch TV for a while, but were interupted when the phone rang.

"Blake, phone" I said, never looking away from the TV. I wanted Blake to answer it even though it was sitting right next to me. Laziness, what can you do?

Rolling his eyes, Blake got up and answered the phone.

"Hello...yes it is..." I continued to listen to Blake's side of the conversation "What!...no!...when?...ok we're on our way."

I looked over at my older brother, who had quickly turned as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned

"It's...it's Mom." he said, his voice craking "She...she was in a car accident and...she...she died!...the hospital want us to go and sign some papers."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This had to be some sort of sick joke. My Mom wasn't dead! She couldn't be! She was the one who was always proud of me! She was the one who was always there for me! Now she was the one who was taken from me.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

I walked into school the next day with a big smile on my face. After a long time trying to register what the doctor had told me, it finally sunk in. I was having two babies! Two!A little boy and a little girl. Any normal teenage girl who found out she was pregnant would have been horrified knowing she was having one, besides two. But I have gone so long without having a family that I loved it. I was going to be in a family once again. I walked up to the crew still smiling.

"Hey guy's!" I said happily "Want to see the baby!?"

They all got excited and crowded round to see the picture of the ultrasound.

"Erm...A-Andie" began Moose nervously "I don't mean to sound mean but..."

"Why in the hell does your kid have two of everything!?" finished Monster

"Because it's twins!" I said with a smile

The Crew went silent, but soon they started to ask all sorts of questions at once. After answering them all the mood at the table changed from happy and excited, to down and depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked truly confused

"You didn't hear?" asked Moose "Chase's Mom was killed in a car crash last night."

My eyes went wide. I was speechless. Jessica Collins was one of the nicest most genuine people I knew. Not once did she judge me. She was like a Mom to me.

"Hows Chase?" I asked quietly, trying to hold back my tears.

"He's in the dance studio." said Smiles "You know dancing takes his mind off of things. Director Collins isn't here though."

I got up from the table and headed in the direction of the dance studio. People continued to whisper and stare at me. You would have thought that after four months they would be used to a pregnant woman, but that wasn't the first thing on mind at the moment. Chase was. I continued to make my way to the studio, and when I approached it I stood outside and looked in from the window. Chase was dancing like he had never danced before. He was shirtless and wearing his cap on backwards, little bits of his fringe stuck out from the bottom. I loved it when he wore it like that.

Slowly I made my way into the studio. The sound of the music he was playing was deafening, and he didn't realise I had entered until I turned it off. Stopping suddenly, Chase turned to face me. He was sweating and breathing deeply. The pain he was feeling was written all over his face, and all I wanted to do was hug him.

"Please leave me alone Andie." He said, turning away from me.

"I heard Chase." I said, my voice cracking "I'm so, so sorry."

"Leave it." he said quietly, going back to his dance.

"Chase!" I said

"I said 'Leave it'!" he cried, cutting me off.

I jumped at the sound of him scream, but I knew it was nothing personal. Chase stopped dancing and put a hand over his face. I could tell that he was trying so hard not to cry, and in doing so he punched the mirror wall in frustration, causing it to crack. His hand was cut slightly, but not to much and he seemed to be unaware of it. He looked back over to me, his eyes were puffy. I did the only thing I could. I walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Andie." he said softly "Wrapping his arms around me "I'm so sorry."

"Shh." I Said soothingly "Don't be. I understand."

I could relate to the pain that he felt. Remember I lost my Mom too.

"I just..." he began looking up at me "I just feel like I'm loosing everyone I love. My Mom...you..."

I looked up at him, and the two of us were silent for what felt like forever to me. I so badly wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't, which made me feel guilty. He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and put his hand on the back of my neck. Just as he was going in for the kiss I looked away.

"Chase." I said softly, looking back at him "We can't."

He was silent, but didn't pull away. He kept a hand on my waist as the other ade it's way to my face.

"Andie." He said, his voice cracking even more "I...I love you...so so much."

I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. I wanted nothing more than to tell him I loved him too, but if I did we'd end up back together and then he'd be helping with the babies. I cared to much for him to say it back, which sounds really stupid. I just wanted him to get signed already so I could stop living this double life. Still crying, I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Someday." I said "I promise you... someday."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. He probably had know idea what I meant about 'someday', but he would in the end.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A/N: Thanks guys. What did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who read my one-shot 'Mamma Mia!'. Means a lot :o)**


	7. I Have No Sons!

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I've almost worked out how it's going to end...but don't worry, It's no where near finished...I think. lol. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks again :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

_'Someday!?' _What the hell did she mean by that? I didn't care. It had felt like years since the last time I held her close to me...I just couldn't believe I told her that I was still madly in love with her. It took a lot of guts for Andie to do what she just did. Not many people would comfort their ex the way she just did. She has to have feelings for me still! That was proof!...I'm just so confused. First we break up, then she finds out she's pregnant and she doesn't want me to have anything to do with the pregnancy. Now she's hugging me and kissing my cheek like we're still an item!...Maybe I'm just reading too much into it, I mean she was really close to my Mom...Mom. I almost forgot what had happened. Blake was at home right now arranging the funeral with Dad.

Last night I felt so selfish after finding out she was gone. All I could was say _'How could she! How could she leave us with him!?' _But it wasn't her fault. After looking at the broken mirror I punched, I decided to leave school and spend the rest of the day walking around. After getting ready I walked out the school and headed down the street, having no clue as to where I would end up. I continued to walk when I heard my name being called. It was Tyler.

"Chase!" He cried "Wait up"

I came to a stop and looked at him with hope. Maybe he was here with some news about the baby!

"Hey." I said "What's up?"

"Andie had her first ultrasound yesterday." He said with a smile, pulling a picture from his pocket "And I got a pic!"

He handed me the photo as we sat on a nearby bench. Part of me was to scared to look at it, and I don't know why. Sighing I looked, and soon a smile spread over my whole face. There was two babies! Twins!

"That isn't what I think it is" I said, still smiling

"Yes my man it is" Said Tyler happily "You are going to be the father or two babies!"

"Wow!"

Guilt began to wash over me though. I knew I should be upset about my Mom, and I truly was, but just hearing this news made me feel so much happier. Mom would want me to be happy. She would be delighted by the news.

"Do you want to know what she's having?" asked Tyler, bringing me out of my thoughts

"You know!?" I asked "Yeah!"

"Well..." he began "You're having a boy and a girl."

I couldn't say anything. I was just so incredibly happy.

"Can I keep this, or is it the only copy?" I asked, holding up the ultrasound picture.

"Sure." said Tyler "Andie fell asleep when she got home last night, and while she was sleeping I made copies."

He said it with a devilish grin. I just chuckled

"Thanks Tyler." I said "This means a lot."

After talking to Tyler for a while I ran home. I just kept saying to myself 'you're going to be a Dad!'. Once I reached my house, I didn't even slow down. I burst through the door with a huge smile to find my Dad and Blake sitting in the living room talking.

"Andie's having twins!" I said happily, showing the picture to Blake "Twins!"

"What!?" Blake said "How do you even know this?"

"I have a source who is telling me everything!" I said smiling "But Andie doesn't know."

I turned to my Dad, and my smile dropped. He was glaring at me with those dark empty eyes, his nostrils were flaring and he was clenching his fist.

"You disrespectful little shit!" He snapped, standing up "Your mother has just died! She isn't coming through that door ever again to see you, and all you can do is talk about that little whore and those bastard children!"

"That _whore _is the love of my life!" I spat " And those children are mine! Mom wouldn't want us to be sad! She'd want us to celebrate her life, not mourn her death! I miss Mom as much as anyone else, but it's not the only thing that's going on in my life! She would understand!"

My Dad was furious. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. In one quick movement he grabbed me by the back of my hair and turned my head to face him. The pain was searing through the back of my skull, but I couldn't show any weakness.

"Listen up, and listen good" he said with a growl "Your mothers death is to be the main priority in your life right now. I'm telling you that. I don't want to hear any more about Andie or the things she's carrying. Understood?"

I just stared at him, seeing him for what he truly was. What I was about to say was going to kill me, but it was true.

"I'm glad Mom's dead." I said through gritted teeth "Cause now she doesn't have to put up with a self centred, abusive shit head like you...at least now she's free from your control. She's happy now."

For a minute I thought my Dad would seriously kill me, but he didn't. He let go of my hair and grabbed the picture of the babies from my hand.

"This is what I think of these...THINGS!"

He began to tear up the photo right in front of me. He threw it to the ground and stared up at me. All I did was stare back, hatred evident in my eyes.

"Get out of my house." I said, remaining calm

"Make me." my father said, sounding like a two year old.

"He said" began Blake, coming to stand beside me "Get out."

My father was shell shocked. Blake had never stood up towards him. But he still refused to leave.

"Get out or I'll call the police." Blake said walking towards the phone.

All Dad did was glare at us and head for the door.

"I have no sons." he said, turning to look at us

"What a coincidence." I said "Cause we have no father."

Dad, or should I say Richard walked out the house, slamming the door behind him. Once he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I rubbed the back of my head, and looked down at me feet where the picture lay in about 8 pieces. Blake walked over and began to pick them up. I couldn't believe he had just done that.

"We'll get this fixed." He said standing up "Just tape it back together."

I looked at Blake, and without saying anything I pulled him in for a hug. He was startled at first, but soon returned the hug. Blake has never felt like a real brother to me, until now.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

A week went past since Chase and I had the 'almost kiss'. We hadn't seen a lot of each other, since the brothers were arranging the funeral. Soon the day of the funeral arrived. I went but I didn't feel right standing at the graveside with everyone else, partly because of Mr. Collins. Instead I sat at my Mom's grave, looking over from there. It was a rather large ceremony, and I could see Chase clearly in the crowed. He looked really sad, which was understandable. He looked up from the grave sight and our eyes met. I looked away after a couple of seconds.

_Sandra West  
1968 - 2007  
__A dear friend and wonderful mother  
You shall be missed_

The words stared up at Andie. She felt a silent tear trail down her cheek.

"Mom." she said softly "Oh gosh this feels weird...I just...These last couple of months would have been so much easier with you." I paused "I really miss you...I'm pregnant Mom. With Twins. A little boy and a little girl..."

It began to rain heavily. I continued to talk to Mom for a while, until someone took a seat next to me. I didn't need to look to see who it was, but I did. Chase sat close, dressed very handsome in his suit.

"You OK?" He asked, looking at my Mothers grave stone

I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked, turning to look at him "I thought it was best that I watched from afar."

"Yeah. I'm OK." he said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK." I said "Just getting fatter by the minute."

He chuckled lightly. The rain continued to fall, but neither of us could move. I was surprised when I felt Chase take my hand in his. I looked down as her intertwined our fingers. Squeezing his hand slightly I shuffled closer."

"I know that we have broken up Andie." He began "And I know you don't want me involved in the pregnancy, but...can we still be friends? I hate not talking to you. I hate not being able to work on our dance without all this awkward tension... and I hope that, maybe one day you will be able to return my feelings."

"Chase." I said looking at him. It wasn't fair now. The guy was losing everything "My feelings for you are so strong, and I know that you love me and want to do what's best for the baby, but right now, the best thing for the baby is for you to just...keep your distance... but don't forget this... I love you...I'm so deeply in love with you that I can't even think straight."

"Then why are we not together?" he asked, pulling me closer "Please Andie...I need to know...please"

I took a deep breath. Should I tell him?

"Don't get mad OK." I began "But...I knew you'd get signed to a company, and I didn't want anything distracting you. I thought that if you weren't involved, even until the baby was born, then everything would turn out good for you... I'm sorry."

Chase was silent. I thought that he was going to scream at me, or walk away. I was shocked. He pulled me into a kiss, filled with so much passion and love. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed back. We pulled back after a few moments for air. Chase placed his forehead onto mine.

"I can't believe you." he said with a chuckle "You cared so much for my future that you were risking your own happiness."

I blushed. He kissed me again, and helped me to my feet. We continued to kiss in the rain, just like we had done at the streets.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked quietly

"Read my mind Boy Band."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

It was the morning after the funeral. I woke up with a splitting headache, but that soon faded when I looked down beside me. Andie. She was sleeping and looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe what had happened the previous day. Andie had told me everything. I couldn't believe all this time she was just trying to protect me. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until we came back to my place. We couldn't contain ourselves, and pretty soon we were doing the thing that started all this mess.

I grabbed a set of boxers that were thrown on the floor and slipped them on, followed by a pair of sweats. Quietly, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, where I was met by Blake who was grinning like a fool.

"Have fun last night?" he asked cheekily

I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge, grabbing the OJ.

"Shut up." I said, taking a drink

Blake took a seat at the table, still smiling slightly.

"You know you shouldn't really have sex when a woman is pregnant." he said, taking a sip of his coffee "It doesn't do any harm, but it's not really...how should I put this...advisable."

I took a seat across from him

"How do you know I had sex with Andie?" I asked

"Please Chase." He said "I'm not that stupid...so I'm guessing that's the two of you back together then. No more drama?"

I nodded and got up. I headed back upstairs to find Andie awake. She was sitting up and had wrapped herself in the bed sheets.

"Morning Sunshine." I said, sitting next to her and kissing her "How do you feel?"

"A lot less stressed." She said with a smile "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Chase. I can see that I was wrong now."

I brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Stop apologizing." I said with a smile "There's something I've got to tell you too."

She looked at me confused.

"Well." I began " I know a little more than you think...Tyler's been filling me in on things...like the fact that we're having twins!"

Andie smiled, and was about to say something when her hand shot to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panicking slightly

"Nothing..." she said "The babies are kicking for the first time."

This time it was my hands that shot to her stomach. They continued to kick away. It was amazing.

"Wow." I said looking up at her

I was happy that all the drama was over between us, and that we could be together...I just didn't know that a whole new set of drama was about to begin.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? I had to make Andie tell Chase. I was starting to feel really bad. lol. And uh-oh! What's all this new drama Chase is talking about? Please R&R and you'll find out ;o)**


	8. Someone's Watching Over Me

**A/N: Thanks again guys. Lovin these great reviews :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

I sat in Chase's car smiling. He was holding my hand, and every once in a while we would steal glances of each other. After spending the night, Chase decided he would take me home. We pulled up outside Sarah's house, but I didn't get out straight away. Chase turned off the engine and faced me.

"So I'll call you tonight?" He asked, playing with my hair

"You better." I leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that was starting to intense.

We both pulled back reluctantly, Chase still playing with my hair.

"I love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He looked over at the house "You better get going. Sarah is going to go crazy with you."

"Yeah...I'll see ya later Boy Band." Giving Chase one more kiss, I got out the car and walked up the path.

I was hesitant about opening the door at first. Sarah was going to ask questions, but I didn't know how I was going to answer them. Plus Tyler and Nora were here, and Tyler would be bound to ask everything under the sun! Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, to come face to face with Tyler.

"Where the hell have you been!?"he cried. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by this "I don't wanna hear it!"

He began to pace in front of me.

"Not one phone call to say where you were!" he continued to rant "Not one!"

"I was with Chase." I said, but he didn't listen.

"You could have been killed for all we knew!And another thing...wait?...did you just say that you were with Chase?"

I just gave a small sheepish smile and a slight nod, and pretty soon Tyler's eyes went wide with realization.

"OH MY GOSH!" He cried "You didn't did you!?"

I just smiled again

"ANDIE!" He yelled "You're already pregnant by him!"

"And!?" I said with a sigh "It's not like I can get pregnant twice."

Tyler let out a frustrated cry and walked through to the living room. I slowly followed to find Sarah, Nora and a man sitting around the coffee table. The man must have been about 40. He had messy brown hair, that looked like it hadn't been washed for days and he wore a fading black shirt and scrubby jeans. The man reeked of alcohol, and I could tell he was a little over the limit. He turned and looked at me when I entered the room.

"Oh my." He said softly "Is this...is this Andie?"

I nodded a little, quite confused. I glanced over at Nora and Sarah, but they were emotionless.

"Yeah...can I help you?" I had no idea who this man was. Yes he did look a little familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"For years" he began "I've been looking for you. I tried finding you at your old house, but no one was there...I just can't believe I've found you."

He pulled me into a big bear hug, sobbing slightly.

"I'm sorry" I said pulling away "But who are you?"

The man chuckled loudly, but I still stood confused.

"Andie..." Came the soft voice from Sarah "This is Jack...your Dad."

Jack came up to me again for another hug, but I moved out of his way. My eyes were wide with disbelief.

"No!" I cried

"Andie...baby"

"DON'T!" I cried, cutting him off "Don't call me baby! I'm not your daughter any more. You had your chance to be a father to me and you chose to run! You walked out on me and my Mom when I was six! Six years old! How do you think that made me feel!? Thinking my Daddy didn't love me enough to stick around!"

He looked down and sighed. Jack had been so mesmerised at seeing my face again, he totally missed my baby bump. His eyes widened and he looked back up at me.

"You're pregnant?" he asked quietly "But...you...you're only a kid."

I looked at him with anger. He can't just waltz back into my life an expect me to allow him to talk to me like this. I looked over at Sarah, who motioned for me to talk to him.

"Yes. I am pregnant" I spat "Thank you for being so observant. It's twins by the way, and before you even open your big fat mouth again, I'm keeping them. You have no say. I'm in a relationship with someone that I love more than words can describe, and he loves me back. We are planning on raising these babies together, and I know for a fact right now, that you will not be in their lives." I walked over to the front door and opened it "So... uh... Bu-bye!"

I pointed out the door, and soon Jack took the hint. He got up reluctantly and gave me one last look before leaving. When I shut the door and walked back into the living room, I met the gaping faces of Sarah, Tyler and Nora. Tyler was trying so hard, and failing miserably to contain his laughter.

"Andie!" Scoffed Nora "You're a bad-ass!"

"Hey." I said casually "It obviously runs in the family...what you gonna do about it?"

We all just laughed and went to watch some TV.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

After dropping Andie off at her house, I didn't drive straight home. Instead, I drove to the park and went for a long walk. It was beginning to get dark, and not many people were there, but there was one man who was really starting to bother me. He was sitting on a bench, muttering and cursing. He looked sort of familer too...then it hit me. It was Andie's Dad. I remembered pictures of him that she had shown me. He had changed a lot, but it was definitely him. I looked around me for a second, and decided that I would go up and talk to him.

"Hi." I said a little nervously. He looked up at me in anger.

"Can I help you?" he spat

"Erm...You don't know me, but I think I know you...You're Mr. West? Right? You're Andie's father?"

He looked down and nodded slightly. He seemed to be rather upset, and a little drunk. I could smell the alcohol off him a mile away.

"She threw me out the house." He said "I came back to see her, but she didn't want to see me."

I took a seat next to the man. Andie had never told me why her Dad had left, so I couldn't judge the guy.

"She's going through a lot right now." I said "I wouldn't take it personally."

He gave a little chuckle.

"Going through a lot?" he questioned "She's pregnant with Twins...Stupid bitch. How could she let herself get knocked up at her age?"

I was a little angry with him for what he said, but I kept my mouth shut.

"So..." he began, turning to face me "How do you know my little..._Princess_?"

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm..." I began "Just a really..._really_...close friend."

He paused a minute before speaking

"Son...do you think I was born yesterday?" He asked. I began to stumble over my words, but he cut me off "After what you just said there, I'm guessing that you're the father of these babies."

I sighed and looked down. Now I can see where Andie gets her forwardness from. I nodded a little and turned back to Mr. West. I could tell that I made a good impression on him...NOT! I'm the one who _knocked up_his daughter. I mean if my little girl gets pregnant at such a young age, I'd be slightly pissed off too. Then Mr. West done something that I didn't expect. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Good luck." He said "Cause if Andie is anything like her mother was when she was pregnant...you're gonna need it."

I laughed a little as Mr. West got up from his seat. He said good bye and walked away. I watched the man leave, not knowing if he was congratulating us, or warning us...either way I was confused. I got up off of the park bench and began to head back to my car... but on the way, I ran into MY father.

"Who was that?" He asked in a loud voice.

I ignored him and began to walk past him.

"Chase." he said, grabbing my arm "I asked you a question. Now answer it. Who was that!?"

"It was Andie's father." I said "What do you care anyway. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

He went to slap me, but I caught his arm before it made contact.

"You even think about assaulting me, then I'll get the police to you...understood?"

He didn't say anything.

"Good." I walked away, never looking back at Dad...but I wished I had, because what he was about to do would haunt me forever.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

I felt great the next day at school. The babies were kicking. Chase and I were back together, and after all these years, I finally told my father what I really felt about him...but something was bothering me, and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Lunch had started, and I still hadn't seen Chase that day. I was opening my locker when I felt a strong set of arms wrap round my ever expanding waist, and small kisses trailing up my neck.

"Monster!" I said quietly "Don't, Chase might see us!"

"Ha ha. Very Funny"

I turned round in Chase's arms and was greeted with a real kiss. My locker door still hung open, and Chase noticed the picture of the ultrasound hanging up. He smiled, and then smiled back down at me.

"Wow!" he said "Already hanging pictures of your kids up!"

"Shut up!" I said with a smile "They're my babies!"

"Don't you mean 'Our' babies." he said with a smile, kissing me again.

I gave a nod and leaned into him, and just before our lips touched, I heard a cry from Moose

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled "You guy's are finally back together! I thought it would be a little while longer...Now I owe Cable 10 bucks."

"You were holding bets to see when we'd get back together?" questioned Chase with a smirk

"Duh...of course." said Moose "How else do you get money fast?"

I smiled as Chase took off after Moose, but once he left, that strange feeling came over me again. It was almost as if someone was watching me, and a different type of watched. Like they weren't just staring at my belly. I looked around, but there was no one out of the ordinary to be seen. Just a group of pupils. Shrugging it off, I placed a kiss on my fingers and placed it on each of the babies picture. I closed the locker, and headed off in the direction Chase had ran in, the strange feeling never leaving.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	9. It's Chase

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks again for the reviews. Reading the reviews just makes me want to write more! lol. I've got an idea for another story, so tell me if I should write it please :o)**

**This chapter leads off immediately from the last one. I want to go into more detail about the whole 'watching' thing. I wasn't actually planning on getting Chase and Andie back together until the end, but that obviously changed, so now my ending has too. lol. Need to come up with one, but until then please enjoy this update ;o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

I quickly found Chase standing talking to the crew. The were all really happy, so my guesses were that Moose told them about Chase and I. I walked up to them, giving Chase a quick kiss. He wrapped one arm round me and pulled me close into his side. We had been through a lot together, but every time he touched me, my heart still sped up, almost to the point where I thought it would burst out my chest. We all continued to talk until the bell went, but I wasn't in the mood to go to class.

Everyone began to walk away, but as I felt Chase move, I pulled him back pressing him against a locker. He looked down at me and smiled slyly. His chocolate brown eyes looking me up and down.

"Arn't we going to class Miss West?" he asked, still smiling "Because I do believe that it's dance we have just now, and I doubt that _Director Collins _will take to kindly to our absence."

I sighed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck, having to stand on my tip toes to reach.

"Well..." I began "I was thinking that we could blow the rest of the day off and do something together." I kissed his neck "Something...romantic" I kissed the other side "Just the two of us."

I felt him catch his breath as I kissed his neck. Looks like I'm not the only one who who gets all flustered when he touches me. I smiled and continued to kiss him.

"What do you think?" I said in between kisses "You wanna?"

"Hmm let me think abo- YES!" I smiled, and hand-in-hand we made our way out the school, being careful so we wouldn't get caught.

We walked down the street in silence for a while, and every now and then I would look over my shoulder, but no one was there. I couldn't shake this feeling. Something was definatly going on. I only wish I knew what. I decided to spark up a conversation, hoping it would calm my nerves.

"So." I started "Have you thought about any baby names yet, cause I for one am completely stuck."

Chase chuckled a little, and turned to face me.

"Well..." he began "I've only thought about one... for the girl."

"And..." I said a little excited "Tell me!"

"Well...you can say 'no' if you want, I'll understand, but I was thinking about Jessica...after my Mom."

I looked up at him and smiled. I didn't want to name her after my Mom, at least not her first name anyway.

"Jessica Sandra Collins." I said out loud "I love it."

Chase smiled and kissed me, but quickly pulled back with a confused look on his face.

"Wait...Collins?" he asked "Why not West?"

"I like Collins better." I said, hugging into him. "I like Collins much better."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

I couldn't believe Andie had just did that. She was wanting the kids to have my name, not hers...Does that mean anything? We continued on our walk, discussing baby names for the boy, but both of us were stuck on that one. We either hated every name we said, or thought it sounded like an old mans. In the end we just started laughing at how ridiculous they were starting to sound. We rounded a corner, both having no clue as to where we were going, or what we were going to do.

"How about we go see a movie." I said stopping, pulling Andie in close to me "...and maybe not...watch the movie."

She smiled and began to play with my shirt, seriously liking that idea. She was about to respond with an answer when her phone beeped.

"Hold that thought Boy Band." she pulled out her phone to read the new text, and pretty soon her face went ghostly white.

"Andie?" I asked concerned "Is everything OK?"

She began to look frantically around herself, but I couldn't see anyone in sight. She clutched her phone to her chest, but I managed to pry it away from her and read what had been sent... and to tell you the truth, I was a little freaked out myself.

_Jessica Sandra Collins. What a lovely name...to bad one of you won't be around to see her _

I shut the phone, and pulled Andie away, looking around as I did. Someone was watching us, and I had no idea who. I mean we had just discussed the name about 2 minutes ago, and someone already knew. I didn't remember anyone I know pass by, so they couldn't have heard us talking... But what got to me was the end. _To bad only one of you will be around to see her_. Was it a threat...or a promise?

"Let's get outta here." I said, continuing to pull her while looking around

"Chase, who is it?" she asked in a panic

"I don't know baby...Just stick with me." we picked up our pace a little

We quickly got into a more public area by going into a little cafe. We sat down in a small booth at the back, and I couldn't help but notice how shook up Andie was.

"Andie...It'll be OK." I said, but I wasn't so sure myself

"No Chase." she said, beginning to cry "It won't be OK."

She looked down as her tears began to fall. After wiping them away, she looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red.

"Chase...there's one more thing I have to tell you. I didn't because, I didn't think he was going to do anything again, but...your father...he came up to me a couple of months ago, and said he'd pay 200,000 dollars to have an abortion..."

I was speechless. I knew my Dad was an asshole, but...that was just inhuman.

"Son of a bitch." I said through gritted teeth "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him. Next time I see him, he's a dead man!"

"Chase." Andie said soothingly "Baby calm down."

"Do you think it's him this time?" I asked filled with anger, anger towards my father not at Andie

"I don't know Chase" she began "But we can't go around accusing him...for all we know...it could be anybody."

I looked around the cafe, and all of a sudden I felt that everyone was watching us, I felt like everyone had it in for us. Andie saw my paranoia and took hold of my hand, giving it a quick squeeze. She looked at me her eyes still puffy, and new tears forming.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"You don't have to be." I said "I promise... nothings going to happen"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

I wanted to believe Chase, I really did, but deep down I knew he wasn't the target. I was, and deep down he knew too. We sat and talked for a little while, and soon I headed home. I was worried about Chase though. When he walked me to my door he still wasn't happy, and what got me even more concerned was how he promised nothing was going to happen.

"I'll call you if I get anymore texts." I said outside the house "OK?"

"Yeah...OK." he was barely audible, and wasn't looking at me.

"Chase." I said, turning his head to face me "You...you're not going to do anything stupid...are you?"

He was silent for a while, but soon turned and looked at me sighing a little.

"Depends on what you think stupid is."

With that Chase gave me a small peck, and walked away. He didn't look back, and was soon out of sight. I walked into the house and straight up to my room. Nora was the only one in. She shouted my name, but I just continued to walk. When I got into my room I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into my pillow. The muffled cry almost droned out Nora's 'hello' from the doorway.

"Oh...Hi Nora." I said sitting up "How're you?"

"I'm OK...but I'm more concerned about you. Are you OK?" She asked taking a seat next to me

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" I asked, very unbelievable

"Well the whole screaming into your pillow sort of gave it away."

I chuckled slightly as did Nora.

"It's nothing...Chase and I...we just got some prank text that freaked us out a little. That's all. You don't need to worry."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

I was so pissed off I wasn't thinking straight. After walking Andie home I went back to Blake and my house, got into the car and sped off to see my Dad. I wasn't letting him get away with this. I must have broke about 20 road laws before I got to my Dad's house. I finally pulled up to the house. I don't think I even turned the engine of the car off before jumping out. I left the door open, and ran up the door. I pounded on it and soon Dad opened it.

"You Bastard!" I cried when he came into view. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the outside of the house "You Asshole! Did you think I wouldn't find out!?"

"Chase, what the hell are you talking about!" He yelled back

I grabbed him again and slamed him back onto the house.

"Don't play dumb old man!" I screamed "Andie told me about you! How you were going to pay her 200,000 dollars if she had an abortion! What the fuck is your problem! Can't you get it through your thick fucking skull that I'm in love with her!?"

"Love!" he cried "You have no idea what love is!"

"Ye well neither do you!" I cried

My Dad got extremely angry at this, and punch me in the face. I did the only thing I could. I punched him back 10 times harder, knocking him to the ground. He looked up at me, wiping away his bloody lip. He let out, what sounded like a growl before lunging at me. I fell to the ground as he punched into me. The pain was becoming unbearable. With each punch I could almost feel myself slip into darkness...but if I did, he would win. Not win the fight, but win his control over me back. I couldn't let him. With every bit of strength that was in me, I threw him off me. He fell and skidded across the ground. I was about to get up, and when I made it to my feet I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head...then everything went dark. All I remember was falling to the ground.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

After having a long talk with Nora about anything and everything, I went onto the computer to see if anyone was online...but nope. There was no one. Sighing, I got up and went down stairs, but stopped at the bathroom first. That was one of the problems with being pregnant. The babies think your bladder is a squeeze toy and you're constantly peeing.

When I reached the living room I found Sarah on the phone. She was gasping and constantly saying 'Oh my gosh', so it must have been a serious call. When she saw me she looked at me with sad eyes. She was nodding a little, which I found quite funny since the mystery person on the other end couldn't see her. I took a seat next to Tyler who was busy watching cartoons.

"You're such a baby!" I said, snatching the remote from his hand.

"Hey I was watching that!" He said with a smirk as I began to surf through the channels

He went to snatch the remote back, but I held it out his way. He began to tickle me, and soon I was in a fit of laughter. Nora came through carrying a bowl of cerial.

"C'mon guy's, keep it down." She said, taking a seat on Tyler's other side and snuggling up to him "Sarah's on the phone."

"Ooh." I said jokingly "Looks like she's already got you on a short leash Ty."

Nora scoffed and threw a cushion at me. But she couldn't hide the smile. We all settled down as Sarah hung up the phone. She paced a little before sitting down. I just knew she had some bad news.

"Is everything OK?" I asked her a little worried

"I...I don't know how to tell you this Andie..." She began "Chase, has been involved in a fight. He was found in the street a few blocks from her house."

I suddenly found it difficult to breath. The room was burning up and I felt like I was on fire.

"What..." I asked softly "wh...who...Is he OK?"

My voice was cracking, and tears were threatning to fall.

"He's in the hospital baby." said Sarah sounding very upset "He's got a concussion and was brought in unconcious...he hasn't woken up yet."

I couldn't believe this. I wouldn't believe this. My tears fell, and soon Sarahs voice, and every other sound in the room droned out. All I could remember and see as the text I had recieved;

_Jessica Sandra Collins. What a lovely name...to bad one of you won't be around to see her _

"Chase..."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R, and I hope the language in this chapter didn't annoy anyone. I'm not used to swearing like that in fic's. lol.**

**Chase and Andie aren't having much luck are they? Find out what happens in the next chapter :o)**


	10. I Can See You!

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks again for the reviews. **

**Did anyone else see that the site 'Who's Dated who' has been updated, and Now it Say's that Robert Hoffman and Briana Evigan are dating. Is it true?**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

The minute I had found out that Chase was in the hospital, I had to see him. We all got into Tyler's car and drrove to the hospital in silence. I was praying to God for him to keep Chase safe. I dodn't know what I would do if I couldn't see him every day. After a journey that felt like it had lasted 30 years, I got out the car and ran into the hospital. I approached the woman who was sitting at the front desk reading a magazine.

"Can I help you?" she asked without looking up

"Yeah." I said quietly "Could you tell me what floor Chase Collins is on?"

Sighing, the woman slowly made her way to her computer and began typing. I felt as if she was taking this slow out of spite, but soon she turned to me.

"3 floor." she said, the tone of her voice not changing once "You'll find the elevators round the corner there."

Thanking her, the four of us made our way to the elevators. We all climbed in on, and soon we were on the third floor. Part of me was really nervous to see Chase. The last time he had been beaten up it was by Tuck and some of the other 410 members. All he had received in the end was a black eye and few bruised ribs. So this time was really different. We exited the lift to see Blake pacing up and down the corridor. Once seeing me, he ran up and gave me a hug. I was caught off guard at first, but soon returned it.

"How is he?" I asked, my voice cracking "Is he going to be OK?"

Blake nodded a little, and ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"He's awake now." He said "But he isn't really alert. The doctors said he would be fine after a couple of days."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. At least I knew that Chase would be alright.

"Can I see him?" I asked nervously

Blake nodded and took me in the direction to his room. We didn't have to walk far, but when we stopped outside, I could see the damage that had been done. Chase's face looked so different. He had teo black eyes and a bruised nose. There was a rather large cut on his lip and cheek, and a big bump on his head. His right arm was in a cast, so I was guessing it had been broken. I just wanted to know how someone could do this to a person and leave them on the street. Blake nodded for me to go in, and he soon left. Cautiously I walked into the dimly lit room and took a seat next to Chase's bed.

He was propped up a little, and sleeping again. I leaned on the bed and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Slowly the began to open. I smiled down at him as he looked up.

"Hey baby." I said in a whisper, silent tears falling.

Chase smiled a little as did I

"A-Andie." he said in a breathy voice.

He lifted up his plastered arm a little, his fingers twitching slightly. I gently took his hand and kissed every finger.

"I'm sorry." he said softly "I...I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't you apologize." I wiped my tears away "This isn't your fault."

"It was." he said, groaning as he tried to sit up "I shouldn't have gone to see him."

"Gone to see who?" I asked a little confused, laying his hand back on the bed

"My Dad." there was along pause, and Chase slowly turned his head to look at me "You're so beautiful...I can't believe I'm with someone like you."

"Believe it." I said leaning in closer "Because I don't plan on leaving you ever. I love you."

"I love you." he brought his uninjured arm over and cupped my cheek. I leaned down and he kissed me.

When we pulled back Chase had a small smile on his face.

"Hey." he began "Even when I'm hurting like hell your kisses feel great."

I chuckled a little as a few more tears fell. I knew we had to talk about what happened, but not when Chase was like this. He probably wouldn't even remember half of our conversation because of all the pain medication he was on. His hand that was still lingering on my Cheek began to brush a few strands of hair away from my face. The Chase said something that caught me off guard.

"I wanna marry you." he said "I wanna be with you forever."

I didn't know if it was the drugs talking or not, but I couldn't help but love him more. Chase was the one. I kissed him again and leaned in so my lips were practically brushing against his ear.

"I wanna marry you too." I whispered back "I will marry you."

But he had already fallen asleep.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Chase's POV_**

I woke up in a white room, my whole body throbbing. The sun was shining through the window, making the room even more bright. I squinted my eyes and sat up a little, pain searing through my whole body...then I remembered everything. The fight, being brought to the hospital and then talking to Andie after I had woken up. I looked down beside me, where Andie was sleeping in a chair. She had her legs curled up under her with a hand on her stomach. I smiled, and at the same moment her eyes fluttered open. She moved her legs out from under her and came over to the bed a bit more.

"G'morning." She said with a smile

"Hi." I said in a croaky voice

"How you feeling?" she said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Like I've had the crap beaten out of me." I said with a chuckle.

She smiled a little, but I could tell she didn't find it funny. She ran a hand down my cheek, and I grabbed it and kissed her palm.

"About last night..." I said, seeing her stiffen "I was being serious... I do want to marry you."

She relaxed a bit and smiled. I motioned for her to lower down, and when she did I gave her a kiss. She kissed me back, but soon pulled back, her hand going to her stomach.

"Kicking again?" I asked, looking up a bit.

"Yeah." she said with a smile "Whoa...they're kicking so hard...It fells so weird."

I picked up my heavy hand and placed the back of it onto her stomach. I could even feel them kick through my cast! I looked up at Andie and smiled, she did the same.

"So what do you say?" I asked, never moving my hand "Will you marry me?"

She smiled a little

"Well..." she began teasingly "I will have to tell all my other boyfriends...but I think it's something I can do."

My smile grew. Andie leaned down and kissed me while the babies gave one last big kick. There's a story I could tell them when they were older. Me proposing to their Mommy in a hospital room while they were kicking. Sounds like something from a soap opera. We continued to kiss, but were soon interrupted by Blake, my doctor and two police officers walking in. Blake gave a I-can-see-your-feeling-better look when Andie and I pulled away.

"Mr Collins." Said the female officer "I'm Officer Hart, and this is my partner Officer Poehler. We're here to ask you some questions."

"Yeah, sure" I said sitting up

"Miss West." Said the doctor "Could you leave them alone for a minute."

Andie nodded and gave me one last kiss before walking out. Blake took a seat in her place as the doctor left, shutting the door.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Hart, starting the conversation

"Better than I look." I said, wincing a little as I sat up more

"Can you remember anything about the fight?" Asked Poehler "Did you recognize anyone?"

"Oh I remember the fight." I said "I got into it with my Dad. We had an argument that eventually led to a fist fight. In the end he had me on the ground. I threw him off of me and when I was getting up I was hit from behind. Next thing I knew I was in an ambulance, then here."

"Can you tell us what you guys were fighting over?" Asked Hart, writing everything down

"Yeah..." I said pausing "A couple of months he went to see my girlfriend, and offered her 200,000 dollars to have an abortion...she's pregnant with twins."

"Aw." Hart said with a smile "How far along?"

"Coming up on 5 months." I said "That was here here when you guys came in... she had been a little freaked yesterday, because we were talking about baby names and we settled on one for the girl, but soon afterwards she got a text from someone saying '_Jessica Sandra Collins. What a lovely name...to bad one of you won't be around to see her'._"

Hart continue to write everything down. Poehler just nodded and Blake was in complete shock. He didn't know any of this.

"Do you think it was your Dad who texted your girlfriend?" Poehler asked

"To be honest I don't know." I said "I mean it wouldn't surprise me. The number was private though, so I can't prove it."

"OK." Hart said closing her notebook "We'll collect your girlfriends phone, and then take your Dad in for some questioning."

"Sounds good." I said

"Well get some rest, and we hope you feel better."

"Thanks Officers."

With that they left. Blake continued to sit in the chair staring into space. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. I felt a little guilty for not telling him before telling the cops, but I couldn't keep it a secret from them. Blake didn't say much after that. He told me he was going to the school and he would see me later. Not long after he left, I was greeted by the whole crew. The were carrying balloons and presents and everyone either gave me a hug or banged fists. Moose being rather clumsy banged fists with my broken hand...but I'll get him back for it later.

"So what was it like getting punched in the face!" questioned Monster, coming up close to look at the bruises

"Painful as hell man." I Said, pushing him back slightly "But Blake told me before he left that I could go home in a few days. And I've to stay of school for a week."

We sat and talked for about an hour, before the doctor came in and shooed everyone away. Andie stayed behind for a couple of minutes though. She came round to my left side and took my hand, entwining our fingers.

"You gonna be OK for a week by yourself?" I asked, noticing that she tensed a little when I told everyone.

"I'll be fine." She said "Besides, Blake knows now... he'll keep me safe, and It's only a week. What's the worse that could happen?"

She didn't sound so sure though. I really wanted to be there for her, but if Blake saw me he would have a fit. I sighed and brought her in for a hug.

"Why not stay off for the week?" I asked "...I mean your coming into your fifth month anyway, and you'll be taking a leave of absence soon...right?"

Smiling, Andie pulled away from me.

"And what would I be doing for a week?" She asked, brushing my hair from my face again.

"Well..." I said in a seductive tone "You could always... do stuff for me, clean my room...make me lunch."

"In your dreams Boy Band." she said smirking "...I'll think about it."

"What! The Cleaning and everything!?" I asked hopeful

"No!" She scoffed "I'll think about staying off...just for you. Ok?"

"Ok." I said "Well as much as I hate to say this, you best go, Cause that doctor of mine is like an anti-social asshole and will hate to see you still sitting here."

Andie smiled and Nodded

"I guess you're right." She got up and gave me a kiss "Feel better. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"OK." I said, kissing her back "Love you."

"Love you too...and Chase" She said turning and stopping at the door "Don't tell anyone about the whole 'Marrage' thing yet. On top of the babies and the whole hospital thing, we might actually end up killing them."

I chuckled and nodded. Andie smiled and was soon gone.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_Andie's POV_**

Everyone had already left the hospital when I got out, so it looked like I was going to have to get the bus home. I crossed the road, to the bus stop, but ended stopping in my tracks when I saw my Dad sitting there. Sure he could have just been waiting on a bus like me, but I doubted it. Once seeing me he got up and put his hands out in front of him.

"Please." he said "Please don't walk away...I want to talk to you."

Reluctantly I sat down on the bench, crossing my arms over my chest. Nodding a 'thank you', he sat down beside, turned slightly to face me.

"How's your Boyfriend?" He asked, starting the awkward conversation.

"He's fine..." I said cautiously "H-How did you know it was my boyfriend that was in hospital?"

Jack was silent for a minute, and then my eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh it was you!" I screamed standing up "You did this to him, and you sent me the text threatening us!"

"What!?" he asked looking truly confused "No! Andie...I went back to your house last night to say that I was sorry, but you weren't there. Sarah told me about Chase. You can even ask her."

Still a little nervous, I sat back down. As much as I hated to admit it, I did believe him.

"Then why are you here?" I asked slowly

"Andie..." He began "You might think I'm crazy, but I have a really strong gut feeling that something really bad is going to happen, something much worse than what already has."

"Really?" I asked, inching further away from him "Are you going to be the cause of this 'bad thing'?"

I wasn't going to beat around the bush. If my Dad was up to something, then I wanted to know what it was.

"No!" He said "But I'm warning you... be careful."

I sat motionless for a few seconds, but soon the bus drove up beside me. Standing up I walked over to the open doors. I was about to say something to Jack, but when I turned round, he was gone.

When I arrived home, I was met by Nora. She was outside getting the mail in her slippers. Sarah and Charlie were out, and Tyler was meeting up with Mac for a drink.

"Hey D." she said, looking through the pile of letters. "How's Chase?"

I smiled, thinking back to the time when the babies kicked. The most perfect moment ever.

"He's a lot better." I said

"That's great...oh" She pulled a brown envelope form the pile "This is for you."

Giving me the letter, Nora walked back inside. I looked at the envelope puzzled. The writing was printed, and all it Said was 'Andie'. No address, nothing. Slowly opening it, I pulled out a single white piece of paper. The message on it was also printed, and had been neatly folded in half. I began to read it, taking a seat on the stairs by the outside the door.

_Hi Andie. How's the pretty boy doing?  
So sorry about the whole 'kicking the living shit out of him' thing,  
but it was necessary. I hope you understand...yeah... that's right  
Chase's father wasn't the only person who took a punch at him last night.  
And I see that a congratulations is in order!  
I just can't believe you guy's are getting married! Can I come to the wedding!?_

_Sincerely ..._

_P.S... You look stunning in that red zippy you're wearing...and Yes...I can see you! xoxo_

I looked down at my self. I _was _wearing a red zippy! Panicking I dropped the letter. I began to look around me feeling the hairs on my neck stand up. The person who wrote this letter was staring right at me, and I couldn't see them. Then it hit me truly... I know this person.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: OK that chapter was a lot longer than the other ones. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm leaving it in cliffhangers, but I think it creates more drama. lol. Please R&R and tell me what you think. More to come super soon :o)**


	11. Perfect Fit

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Yay! I've got over 100 now! lol. Please check out my new fic 'It's like you're a drug' if you haven't. Thanks :o)**

**OK. This story is going to start and get really strange, and some of you will probably end up liking Andie's Dad, and some will hate him. The story may start to seem a little far fetched, but hey! It's fanfiction. lol. Also there are going to be some new characters soon. Maybe in this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**I'm also going to give something away about the ending...Someone will die!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

The room was silent, which I didn't like. I loved being surrounded by noise of some sort, and the silence was just a little creepy. I was still aching all over, but not as much. Thinking that it would be best of I got a few hours sleep, I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. Just as I was about to slip into sleep, my room door flew open, and in walked Andie. She was crying, almost to the point of hysterics. Alarmed, I sat up and took her hand.

"We know them!" she said, her voice cracking "We know the bastard that's been doing this to us!"

She handed me a white sheet of paper, and watched me as I read over it. My eyes went wide. This was taking creepy to a whole new level. He had actually been watching Andie as she read this...for all we knew he could have followed her to the hospital. Name's of people started running through my head.

"You..." she began, sitting in the chair "You don't think someone from the crew could have done this... do you?"

"I don't know." I replied "I honestly don't know... I want to know how they found out about the whole 'Marriage thing'...wait a minute."

Something popped into my head, sure it sounded a little far fetched, but it was possible...right.

"You were standing at the door before leaving earlier...and you told me not to tell anyone about me asking you to marry me..." Andie just looked at me in confusion, nodding her head slightly "Andie... you said it with the door open... he was standing right outside and heard every word."

Shivers went up my back as I said it. Just knowing that the prick was that close to us made me want to hurt him even more. Andie looked like she was deep in thought.

"It _is _him..." She said quietly "He told me it wasn't...and I believed him."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Now I was the one who was confused.

"Who?" I asked, not receiving an answer "Who Andie?"

She looked up at me as if she had just seen a ghost.

"My Dad." she whispered  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

If I think back hard, I can remember some people in the hallway of the hospital, but I was too caught up in my own world to pay attention to any of them. After telling Chase about my conversation with my Dad, I left. I decided to walk home, although I don't know why. The cold wind was starting to blow hard, nipping my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued on my trek home. I got home safely, and for the first time in a while, I didn't feel like I was being followed. Walking into the small house, I was greeted by Sarah coming off the phone.

"That was Blake" She told me, bringing me into the living room "Chase's father has been released...he didn't send you those texts Andie."

I looked down and gave a frustrated groan. Can't I just have one day of normality!? I'm sick of all this drama!

"I think it's Jack, Sarah." I said, sitting back in the chair "I met him outside the hospital, and he was going on about how bad things were going to happen. He might of been warning me, but deep down I feel like he's going to cause these 'bad things'...even though he said he wouldn't."

Sarah was a little confused. I didn't bother going into lots of detail. I needed a break from everything. I struggled to get u of the couch a little, Sarah ended up giving me a hand, to which I chuckled at a little. I know needed help getting up. I hobbled through to the bathroom, feeling that if I didn't my bladder would explode. I looked in the mirror for a second, taking my hair out of it's ponytail, and sat down, pulling my bottoms to my ankles. Everything was fine until I looked down. There was blood on my under ware.

"SARAH!" I called at the top of my voice

As quick as lightning, Sarah ran through, breaking the lock off the door

"What's wrong?" she asked in a panic

She looked down and saw the blood.

"Oh shit." she puffed "Get ready, we're going to the hospital."

Great! Another trip to the ER.

It wasn't long until I was seen. The doctor gave me an ultrasound. I couldn't even look at the screen. I was too scared to. Afterwards, I sat on the bed with Sarah in the room waiting for the doctor to come back in. The worst kept running through my mind. What if I had miscarried? The doctor entered with a small smile.

"Well." she began "The babies are just fine. They're both healthy and the right size."

I sighed with relief and hugged Sarah.

"Do have any idea what caused the bleeding then?" Sarah asked, pulling away.

"Have you been under any stress lately?" The doctor.

"You have no idea." I said "My life at the present moment in time makes a soap opera look like a comedy!"

The doctor smirked a little, and told me that the stress I was having was probably the most reasonable explanation for the bleeding.

"Just take it easy for the next couple of Days." she said "And you should be fine."

I did take it easy the next couple of days. I was now 5 months along, and decided that I would just stay off school until the end of the pregnancy. I caught up on a lot of lost sleep. It was round about 1pm when I woke up. I looked at my clock, but decided I would go back to sleep for a while...that was until Sarah shouted me from downstairs.

"Andie..." she called "Someones here to see you!"

Groaning, I sat up rubbing my blurry eyes. I cursed a little as I got out of bed and made my way to the stairs.

"This better be important, or the person better have a really big chocolate chip cookie!" I said half way downstairs

When I reached the bottom my eyes went wide and a big smiled spread over my face.

"Well I don't have a cookie... but I do have something important to ask you."

It was Chase! Squealing a little, I ran over and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my head in his chest. I pulled out from the hug and gave him a kiss, then a slap across the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were out of hospital!" I cried

"I wanted to surprise you...and I have to ask you an important question."

Chase took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Sarah had already left, so it was just the two of us. Chase had already proposed to me, and of course I had said yes, but I was just wondering if he was doing it again in a more traditional way. I blushed a little as Chase pulled a box out from behind his back.

"Andie West..." He began "Will you do me the honer of...signing my cast?"

He opened the box to reveal a mini highlighter pen. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Pulling him to his feet, I led Chase through to the living room and we sat on the couch. I took out the blue highlighter and began to write.

_Boy Band  
Love you so much, but careful what you say to me  
or I'll make it a personal mission to have the other arm in a cast  
Lots of Love  
Sunshine_

I drew a small heart under it. Chase chuckled when he read what I wrote, and sat back in the couch. I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest.

"Oh..." Chase said, digging around in his pocket "I almost forgot...I got you a present."

My eyes went wide with excitement. I loved getting presents! I watched as Chase pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing a stunning white gold ring. It had a square yellow diamond on top and a dainty small cirle one on the sides. The yellow diamond was lined with tiny white ones. I just gaped at it. Chase had really bought this for me. I looked up him. He was smiling at my reaction.

"Is that really for me?" I asked in a whisper

"Yeah." He answered back "I though that it was time my _fiancé _got a beautiful ring... do you like it?"

"I love it" I nodded, my finger tracing round the box "It's huge!...Do I really want to know how you managed to afford this?"

"Probably...best I didn't tell ya." he said with a chuckle.

Chase took my hand and gently slid the ring onto my finger. I felt tears of happiness form in my eyes.

"Perfect fit." He whispered, looking up at me.

I nodded and kissed him. This was the best moment I have had in a while.

"I guess you want to tell people now then huh?" I asked

"I think we've kept enough from them...let's just see if they notice your ring."

"Chase..." I said with a smirk "I don't think they could miss it."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? It's a bit shorter, but please R&R. Thanks. And could you please R&R my new fic 'It's like you're a drug'. Thanks :o)**

**If you want to see Andie's engagement ring, the link is in my profile. The one for Nora's too. Take a look if you want :o)**


	12. Pretty Boy

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy. The rings are stunning aren't they! Andie's is my favorite. lol. I want this chapter to be cute and a bit fluffy. Hope you enjoy it.  
****………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

I was in such a good mood, it was hard to believe that I was actually fearing for mine and Chase's lives, what with the stalker and all. I couldn't help but look at my ring. I was more like a bus on a white gold band. I couldn't get away with the size of it...I mean I'm not a material girl, but...Wow! Chase and I continued to sit on the couch for a while, talking and trying to come up with a name for our son, but we still couldn't think of anything. We were considering naming him Charlie, after Sarah's son, but we thought it would get to complicated. He's still nameless.

When Sarah came back from where ever she was, she invited Chase to stay for dinner. Soon after that, Tyler and Nora had come in. They had been away seeing a wedding planner, and to my surprise they announced that their wedding would be in the next two weeks. Looks like I would be railed in to help with the invitations. Yay...I guess. When they walked into the living room they were have a debate about what flowers to have. Nora wanted white and yellow roses and Tyler just didn't want flowers! How could you have a wedding with no flowers!?

Nora hadn't even been in the room less than a minute before she let out a high pitch squeal. I looked at her in confusion, but soon realised when she ran to me and grabbed my left hand.

"Oh my gosh!" she practically cried. I just laughed "You have a ring Andie! An engagement ring! A big engagement ring!"

I just nodded and smiled. Nora sat next to me, never letting go of my hand. Tyler on the other hand was glaring at Chase and mouthing the words 'I'll be talking to you later!'

"Looks like I'm marrying the wrong guy!" She said jokingly

"Hey!" came the defensive cry from Tyler, who had stopped glaring at Chase.

"Oh Tyler stop being a baby!" said Nora "I still love my ring..."

"...and!..." Tyler said, motioning for her to continue

"OH!...and you...Sorry." she said

Everyone apart from Tyler laughed.

"Nora you seem really different today, a bit more...hyper..." I said "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said a little quickly "I just had like two cups of coffee on the way over here, and I don't do so well with caffeine."

Again we laughed, and Tyler joined in this time. Sarah was through in the kitchen when we were talking, so she still didn't know about the engagement. Pretty soon Charlie ran through. He had been upstairs playing with his toys, and when he saw Chase he cried his name and ran up to him, giving him a hug. Before Chase and I had broken up, Charlie had been really close to him. He missed him being around.

"Hey little man." said Chase "What you up to?"

"Not much." he said in a cute voice "Why weren't you around for a long time?"

Nora and Tyler decided to leave the room when Charlie asked the question. I was guessing because they felt it would be awkward. Chase smiled down at Charlie, and leaned forward a little bit. He took a breath before answering the question.

"I've been really busy" he said

"Doing what?" asked Charlie, climbing onto Chase's lap

"Well." Chase said, glancing at me "...school work...and because the babies are coming soon."

At the mention of the babies, Charlie's eyes lit up. He was so excited about having more kids around, and since I told him that he could be a big brother, he had actually made more room in his bedroom for them, and gathered up a bunch of old toys that they could play with. The only problem was, was that after the babies were born, I didn't know where they would live.

"Are you excited about becoming a Daddy!?" questioned the 7 year old

Daddy. It suited Chase perfectly. I noticed him smile at the word, and he wrapped an arm around Charlie.

"Very much." he responded "You gonna help me out?"

"Yeah!" Charlie cried in delight

He hugged Chase and gave me a smile before running off to tell his Mom. Chase was so great with kids that I already knew that he'd be a good father...he couldn't be any worse than his own. That's for sure. When Chase and I were the only ones in the room he pulled me over and kissed my forehead as I leaned on his chest. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

"Hmm" I mumbled "I could stay like this forever."

"Well you're going to have to get up." Chase said, groaning slightly

"Why?" I asked sitting my chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Cause you're...kneeling on my junk."

I sat up quickly, laughing a little as Chase let out a soft groan. He looked at me and gave me a playful glare. Pretty soon we all sat down for dinner. The six of us gathered round the table. Charlie started waving his hand around like he was in school. Sarah gave him a confused look, but all the little boy wanted to do was say the prayer before we ate. We all clasped our hands and closed our eyes as Charlie started.

"Dear God.." he began "Thank you for everything you've done for us, and the nice food my Mommy made for dinner...and thank you for letting Chase come back and visit. We missed him. He's going to be the bestest Daddy in the world, and I wish he was mine. Amen!"

Charlie immediately dug into his food as the rest of us gave a chorous of 'Amens'. Chase looked at me and smiled as everyone else egan to eat. All I could do was smile back.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

Dinner was delicious, as always at Sarah's house. I couldn't believe what Charlie had said in the prayer. Just knowing that he felt that way made me feel even more confident about becoming a Dad. It was dark out, but still rather early. Andie and I decided to go for a walk in the park, and Charlie had managed to convince us to take him along too. I walked hand-in-hand with Andie as Charlie ran a head a little, holding a large stick nearly the same height as him, and kicking a can. Andie smiled as she watched the little boy, and I couldn't help but smile myself. My smile faded though when Charlie came up to us and hid behind our legs.

"Charlie." Andie said, looking down and round "What's wrong."

"A stranger over there started talking to me." He whispered, pointing off into a dark corner "He said I should come and talk to him and his friends and he would give me money."

I looked over to where Charlie was pointing, and saw a few people run away, but two remaind. I walked over to them, telling Andie to wait there with Charlie. She lowered herself to his height and began to tell him that he had done the right thing by coming straight back to them. I continued to walk over to the two figures, but I soon saw who it was. Tuck and Felicia. My fist clenched as I approached them.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" I asked...well more shouted "He's 7 years old. Leave him the fuck alone!"

Tuck chuckled a little, and the two walked out of the dark a little so they were more visible to both Andie and I.

"Nice to see you again Chase." He began "I never took you as a babysitter."

He laughed again, as did Felicia. Charlie had run off from Andie and grabbed a hold of my leg and pointed at Tuck with angry eyes.

"That's him!" he said "He also said that if I didn't come talk to him he'd beat me up!"

That was just sick. I knew it was all talk though. Tuck may be tough, but he would neve kick the shit out of a kid... but I couldn't contain my anger. I grabbed Tuck my the shirt and brought him in close, like what he done to me in the street.

"You even think about touching him and I swear I will not think twice about killing you." I said it in a low voice so Charlie couldn't hear.

By this time Andie had come over. She didn't look happy, but she managed to seperate me from Tuck. It wasn't Tuck that she was careing about though. She would have quite happily watch me beat the crap out of him, just not in front of Charlie. I heard Felicia gasp when Andie came over.

"Man oh man." she said with a smirk "So the rumours are true then... looks like you two have been busy."

Andie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her former best friend. Charlie just looked up at us in confusion.

"Can't believe you're actually pregnant." Felicia continued "And by the looks of it... I'm guessing...you're about 4 and a half months."

"5 actually." Andie said through clenched teeth "And if I ever see you near Charlie again, you'll regret it."

Tuck walked right up to Andie, invading her personal space. She backed up a little as he spoke to her.

"I hear that the pretty Boy's knocked you up twice." he said slowly "Always knew you were a little slut."

At this I was about to hit Tuck, but to my surprise, and everyone else's, Charlie whacked Tuck right in the stomach with the large stick, snapping it in two. With one of the ends he continued to hit the leader of the 410, and kicked into his legs.

"Don't you call Andie that!" he kept crying "I know karate and I will kick your butt!"

I picked Charlie up off the ground and pulled him away from Tuck with a smirk. He looked back at me with a glare, holding his stomach.

"You better watch it Pretty Boy." he said pointing his finger at me "You haven't seen the last of us."

He walked away, Felicia following him quickly. I put Charlie back on the ground and turned to Andie, who was standing there in shock. Her eyes were wide and she looked to be breathing heavily.

"Andie..." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder "They're gone...you OK?"

She turned to me, worry clearly visible in her eyes

"He called you 'Pretty Boy'!" she said "The...The person who wrote the letter did too!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Not only was it my birthday, and I couldn't upload anything, but I was completely out of ideas! I am sort of making this up a little as I go a long. I haven't even figured out on who the bad guy is yet! lol. But now my head is filled with ideas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	13. Give Me Drugs

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews guys, and I meant to thank you all for the birthday wishes...so Thanks! lol. Here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

Two and a half months had passed since Chase, Charlie and I had a run in with Tuck and Felicia. I couldn't prove it, and it may have just been a coincidence, but when Tuck called Chase 'Pretty Boy', every hair on the back of my arms and neck stood up. It was the way he said it... the only thing that made me wonder if it was someone else, was that Tuck didn't mention the wedding. The letter had. Ugh, I was so confused! The good thing though, was that we hadn't received any more letters... the bad thing was that we had had a few more texts.

It was about 5 days after the encounter at the park when we received the first one. It was on Chase's phone, I was still waiting for the police to give mines back.

_Not long now guys! 4 more months, and then one of you will meet the little bundles of joy  
The other will have to see them from above._

After receiving the text, Chase kept me close to him. He seemed a bit more paranoid, which was probably understandable. He was just trying to keep me and our children safe. I did notice something about the text though. It was definitely targeted at Chase. In four months I would be having the babies, so I would see them, which meant he wouldn't...but I wasn't going to let that happen.

The second text we received about 2 months after, so in other words, a couple of days ago. It was quite sick, and whoever it was that was sending them seriously had problems. I had gotten my phone back from the police by this time, so it was my phone that received it. It said;

_Shot...hit by a car...beaten to death.  
Tell us what you want...Pretty Boy._

When Chase saw it he tried to act like it didn't bother him, but I could see that it did. We decided to just turn our phones off for a few days. That way we could pretend nothing was going on. A few days passed, and I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. There was a slight chap on my door, and when I looked over to see who it was, Chase walked in.

"Hey beautiful." he said, taking a seat next to me.

He gave me a kiss, and then placed two kisses on my large belly. It was something that he had started doing a little while ago. I thought it was cute. He lay back on the bed and took my hand. He closed his eyes, and I could have sworn that he was about to fall asleep at any moment, but he soon opened them and turned to face me.

"I got my dance ready for the scouts." he said "Just wish you'd be able to do it with me."

"My stomach would hit the floor before my feet." I said with a chuckle "What song did you choose?"

"Bounce." he said "The same one playing when we danced at The Streets."

I smiled and scooted closer.

"You going to come and watch me?" he asked

"Of course." I said "Wouldn't miss it for the world...and you never know...you might even have two little babies watching too."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

I smiled. Just the thought of the babies being born before I had to perform was amazing. It was a possibility. Andie was coming into her 8th month, and the scouts were coming to see me around her 9th. Twins were usually born early too, so the chances of them being there were high! We went silent for a while. I wanted to ask Andie something, but trying to find the right words was hard. I sat up suddenly, and she turned to me with a confused look.

"You OK?" She asked, sitting up too

"Yeah..." I said "I actually came to ask you something..."

I couldn't believe I was this nervous, I mean I wasn't when I asked her to marry me, and I had always thought that I would have been.

"I was thinking about...stuff." Man that was lame.

"Stuff?" Andie questioned with a small laugh "Chase, Baby...you're going to have to narrow 'Stuff' down a little."

"Ok." I said, turning fully to face her "I've been thinking lately about us, and the babies... After you have them, things are going to be really complicated and hard to deal with if we are living in different house's...so I was sort of wondering if..."

"If I'd move in with you?" Andie said with a smile

"Actually..." I began "I've been saving money since I was like...two! And with my inheritance that my Mom left me...I was thinking we could get a house together."

Andie was speechless, but she soon nodded and gave me a hug. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. I knew Charlie would be a little bit upset, but he could stay whenever he wanted.

"All we have to do is wait four months." Andie said "Then I'll be 18."

"Yeah." I said "We could just spend a _lot _of time together in those four months."

I would be 18 in two weeks. Andie and I had talked about it a little, not really wanting to do much. Maybe go out for dinner or something. We didn't really go out as much anymore. I never thought that getting someone pregnant would be this hazardous to your own health...well look...I've proved myself wrong.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

Chase and I sat in my room for a while and talked, but I soon found myself talking to no one since he had fallen asleep. I knew he had been loosing sleep over the texts. Once he woke up he and Tyler decided to go and have a game of basketball, leaving Nora, Charlie and I. I stood in the kitchen smiling, looking out onto the back yard where Charlie was playing with his toys. I was totally unaware of Nora walking in. She cleared her throat and when I saw her a smile spread across her face.

"Look at you." she said "You look just like a Mom when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Stand and look out at the children playing."

We both chuckled as Nora put the kettle on the boil. She sat up on the work top, her back facing the window. I didn't know if Nora was psychic or anything, but she always managed to tell when something big was going on in my life. She stared at me as if she was trying to get me to tell her.

"Chase asked me to move in with him." I said after a while

Nora's eyes went wide and a huge smile spread over her face.

"And!?" she questioned "What did you say!?"

"I..." I started off, wincing a little as I felt a sudden twinge of pain. I regained my composure soon "I said yes...we're getting a house together in four months."

"You OK?" Nora said with a concerned look.

I nodded and smiled

"I'm fine...Ahh!" My hand flew to my stomach. I looked up at Nora, who was panicking.

She jumped off the counter and sat me down.

"Are you going into labor!?" She asked

"I can't be!" I answered "I still have six weeks to go!"

I _felt_ another pain, and screamed out. The twins couldn't be coming...could they?

"You maybe have braxton hicks." Nora said "I saw it on _'F.R.I.E.N.D.S'._.. We should get you to the hospital. I'll call Chase, Sarah and Tyler on the way. Ok?"

"Mmm'k." I said, trying not to yell

**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

Tyler and I had been playing for about an hour and a half now. I was winning. Ty dribbled the ball a little before shooting and scoring. We decided to take a break and grab a drink of water. Taking a seat in the rusty bleachers by the fence, we took off our sweaty t-shirts, which caused a few girls who had been close by to giggle. Ty smiled and rolled his eyes a little before taking a gulp of water.

"Just over a month till the kids come now." He said "You excited?"

He sat back and turned to face me, squinting his eyes to keep the sun from blinding him.

"Yeah." I said sitting back "But time is going to fly in."

"Tell me about it." Said Tyler "I'm not even married yet and Nora's talking about having kids...that's your fault you know."

I chuckled and took a sip of water. Tyler and Nora were to be married a few weeks ago, but they decided to prospone the wedding a little while longer so that the babies would be there too. We continued to talk a little while longer until my phone started ringing. I searched around in my bag and soon found it.

"Hey Nora" I said after looking at the caller ID. "You looking for Tyler?"

_"No Chase." _she said_"I'm on my way to the hospital with Andie. She's having contractions!"_

"WHAT!?" I almost screamed "...Alright. We're on our way...I'll call Sarah."

_"OK Thanks."_

We hung up, and I got up off the bleachers.

"What's happened?" Tyler asked

"Andie's having contractions."

He was up and out to the car faster than me. I quickly called Sarah as I was pulling my shirt back on over my head. I think Tyler must have broke about 40 road laws trying to get there, but he got us there quickly. I ran in the door, found out where Andie had been taken and was soon outside outside the room, where I found Nora waiting for us.

"Is she OK?" I asked in a panic

"She's fine." Nora said with a nod "But she is in labor. I thought it was maybe braxton hicks at first, but turns out she's three centimeaters dialated."

There was a muffled scream coming from Andie's room. Tyler tried to hold back a laugh as we heard Andie scream _'Son of a bitch'_ and _'I'll Kill Chase'_ at the top of her lungs.

"On you go man." he said with a smirk, pushing me towards the door "She's calling your name."

I glared at him and went in.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

I lay in the bed screaming as the pain shot through me. I heard the door open, and in walked Chase. He was a little hesitant about coming over to me, but soon did. He took my hand and brushed hair out of my face.

"Hey baby." He said, taking a seat next to me "You OK?"

"DO I LOOK OK!?" I cried "I'M ABOUT TO PUSH TWO HUMANS OUT OF ME!"

I screamed again, tightening my grip on Chase's hand. I heard a slight crack and Chase wince. He didn't pull his hand away though. All he did was bite his bottom lip and stand up a little, clutching onto the arm rest of the chair with his other hand. Once the pain of the contraction passed I released Chase's hand. He let out a deep breath and pulled his hand away to look at it.

"Sorry." I said, breathing deeply

"It's OK." He said turing back to look at me "Sarah's on her way."

As if on cue, Sarah walked in, followed by Tyler, Nora and the doctor. Chasse and I told Sarah about the engagement after dinner that night, and to both of our surprise she was calm about it. The doctor sat down at the foot of my bed to check how much I was dialated now. I could Ty was a little uncomfortable when he turned away and cleared his throat.

"Well Miss West" She Began "You're about 4 centimeters now. You should be ready to deliver in about 3 to 4 hours."

"Hours!" I cried "I feel like I'm about to rip in half! Can't you do something!? Anything!? Give me drugs!"

"I wouldn't do that Andie." said Sarah "No drugs."

I screamed as more pain seared through. This was going to be a long night  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Sorry about the delay in the update. School started back. I will continue to update regularly, but the chapter might be posted earlier in the day. Hope you don't mind ;o)**


	14. Me And The Sender

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews, and thanks for waiting a bit longer last time. I think I'm going to write a few chapters a night and just post them the next day :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

Everyone had cleared out of the room to let Andie and I talk. She was already sweating and was crying out in pain quite a lot. Two hours had passed since the doctor had last been in, and hopefully Andie would deliver sooner than later. I held her hand and continued to brush her fringe from her warm face. I couldn't believe that in a few short hours we were going to be parents. It was an amazing feeling.

"How you doin'?" I asked as she groaned

"I feel so sore." She said trying to sit up "We are not having anymore kids for a long time, and if we do, you're the one that's going to carry them for 9 months."

I smiled and helped her sit up, propping her pillows up behind her. She closed her eyes, but soon screamed out in pain. I actually felt quite guilty, but I knew that when Andie saw the babies for the first time, she would forget all about the pain. About five minutes later the doctor came back in to check how much Andie was dialated. 8 centimeters. Looked like things were moving along faster than expected, which was good. Andie seemed to be relieved too. Only two more centimeters and she was ready to go.

"You ready?" I asked her

She looked up at me and smiled

"I am actually." She answered softly "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would say that before I was...like, 20 or something."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. As I was pulling away, she stopped me and pulled me in for another kiss. It wasn't very long, because as she pressed her lips against mine she ended up screaming in pain.

"Oh this isn't funny." she said as the pain faded "I better have two babies in my arms in less than an hour."

"It won't be that much longer baby." I said quietly "Don't worry."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

Chase was right. Half an hour later the doctor and Nora joined us in the room. Sarah had to go home and get Charlie from the neighbours and Tyler was busy doing something outside. He didn't really want to see me half naked, which I was thankful about. I was soon in position to start pushing, Chase holding one hand and Nora the other. The doctor looked up over my knees and told me to push. So I did. I screamed out in pain as I pushed, but I soon fell back against the pillows crying.

"You're doing great Andie." Nora said, brushing the hair from my face "Just keep pushing."

"And push again." The doctor said

I took a deep breath and began to push. I couldn't feel anything but pain. It was as if my whole bottom half had been gut off.

"C'mon babe." Chase said looking from me to where the baby was coming "I can see the head!"

"1,2,3...push."

I pushed harder this time. I tried to block out everything else, just concentrating on the baby. Chase could see the head. I stopped to regain my breath, but was soon pushing again...and then...I could hear crying. Chase laughed a little and Nora did too. She gave me a hug and told me 'well done'.

"It's the boy!" Chase cried. He looked down at me and smiled "We have a little boy."

I smiled and cried a little as he was taken off to be cleaned. I wished that was it over, but my little girl was still to come. The doctor told me to push again, and this time for some reason it was a lot easier. The room was filled with little crys again, and that meant it was over. Our little girl was here. She too was cleaned up, and soon both the babies were brought over to us. Nora gave us both a hug and went to tell Tyler. The doctors and nurses left to.

I looked down at the little girl and boy that were in my arms and smiled. Tears of happiness began to fall and I laughed a little. Chase just kissed my forehead and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well done." He said looking me in the eyes "We're parents! Can you believe it!?"

I handed Chase Jessica, our little girl. He held her so carefully and sat down on the seat, never removing his gaze from her. It was as if our smiles were permanent. I turned and looked at Chase.

"No texts..." I said softly "Both babies and we're still here."

I didn't know it was possible, but Chase's smile got larger. We held the babies for a while, and soon Chase gave me Jessica and I handed him our son. He looked down at the sleeping bundle, who was wearing a little blue hat that was a little big.

"We need to come up with a name for this little guy." Chase said with a smile.

I looked over at our boy and thought for a while

"How about Zack?" I asked

"Zack." Chase replied "I like it."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

They were here. I couldn't believe how small they were. Zack and Jessica Collins were perfect in our eyes. Both were healthy, and Andie was fine. I looked over at her. She was looking down at Jessica smiling, silent tears still falling. She was a Mom, and she would make a great one. We sat and held our kids for about half an hour before Tyler, Nora, Sarah and Charlie came in. Charlie ran over to us and hugged Andie, looking between the babies.

"I got this for you Andie." He said, holding up a big daisy "Mrs Black next door let me pick it for you."

"Thank you sweetie." Andie said as Tyler put the daisy in a glass of water "Now come and give me a hug."

Charlie climbed onto the bed next to Andie and gave her a hug. When he pulled away he looked down at Jessica and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" He asked sweetly.

"Ok." Andie said sitting up "You sit on the chair."

I got up and let Charlie sit down. Handing Andie Zack, I took Jessica and handed her to the 7 year old, showing him how to hold her. I stood up and looked at Charlie, who was smiling happily. He looked over at his Mom with a smile and then back down at the baby.

"I can't believe you guys are parents." Nora said, crying a little "It's so wonderful."

Tyler smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Everyone got a hold of the twins before they had to leave, and soon afterwards Zack and Jessica were taken to the nursery. Andie lay back and gave a sigh of relief. I sat down next to her and took hold of her hand.

"How you feeling now?" I asked her.

"Amazing." she said sleepily, but still smiling "I mean they're us Chase. We made them and now...here they are. I can't believe it's went in this fast."

"I know what you mean...I mean it feels like just last week we had broken up and weren't speaking to each other."

Andie chuckled a little. When we think back, all of the arguing was silly. She turned and faced me, looking to fall asleep soon

"I love you." She said "And I'm glad you're here."

I smiled back down at her and kissed her, just before she fell asleep. I got up and turned out the light, whispering 'goodnight' before I left.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

I woke up to day light, and many people in the room. I was Chase with the Crew, all crowding round the twins to welcome them. I sat up and winced a little. A donut seat would be great at a time like this. Moose was the first to see me. He ran up and gave me a hug, and soon everyone else did. There were balloons and flowers and lots of stuffed animals everywhere.

"How do you feel?" Moose asked with a smile

"Like I've been split open" I said with a chuckle "You're so lucky you're a guy."

"Hey." chimed in Chase "When we get kicked in the nuts that's probably just as painful."

"Don't make me hurt you." I said holding out my arms to take Jessica from him.

I looked down at her. She was wide awake, and curious as to what was going on around her. Anyone could tell straight away that she was Chase's. He couldn't deny any of them. Both she and Zack looked more like Chase than me. I smiled, which felt like the thousandth time since they were born. Missy came over and sat beside me.

"So how painful is it?" she asked as the rest of the Crew made conversation with Chase.

"Very." I said, looking up from Jessica "But It's worth it you know...I mean I never knew I would love them this much. I just want to hold them and never let go, but that wouldn't be fair on Chase... he still needs his hugs."

We both laughed and looked over at Chase who was very reluctant to give Zack to Monster to hold, but he did eventually.

"We should hold a baby shower for you." Missy said

"But they're already born." I said with a chuckle

"So." she stated "It could be a belated Baby shower. You'll get everything you need."

I nodded. That did sound good, and it would save Chase and I a lot of money.

"Great." Missy said with a smile "It'll all be planned for when you're out of hospital and feeling less tired."

We all talked for a while before the doctor shooed everyone out, saying I needed my rest. Zack and Jessica were taken back to the nursery to allow me to sleep. Chase came and sat next to me.

"I think I'm going to head home for a while, try and get some sleep. OK?"

"OK." I said "I'll see you later. Now give me a kiss."

Chase smiled and kissed me before leaving. I lay back in bed and fell asleep quickly.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

I'm a father! A FATHER! I couldn't believe it. I didn't really want to leave the hospital, but I had to get some sleep. Sarah had told me that I was allowed to stay with her until Andie and I got a place of our own. Life would be made a bit easier now. I was heading for my car when my phone beeped. I was so excited about the babies that I had completely forgotten about the messages we had been getting. I pulled out my phone, thinking it was Blake or something and began to read the message.

_Congrats...but be ready to say goodbye_

I cleared my throat and looked around. If this person was watching me then I didn't want to show my fear. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket, climbing into my car. Andie wasn't to know about the message. She didn't need any more stress. This was between the sender and Me.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	15. Promises and Gunshots

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews guys, and I won't be too mean at the end ;o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

I was driving in the car towards Sarah's house, the message that was sent never leaving my thoughts. What if Tuck was behind all this? I had never done anything to him, apart from beat him in The Streets and put a fish in his vent, but that wasn't enough to be sending death threats...not unless the guy was over sensitive...but for some reason Tuck didn't really seem like that type of person.

I had one hand on the wheel and the other running through my hair. I sighed as I came to a stop at the lights. There was a long line of traffic in front of me, so it was obvious that I wasn't going anywhere soon. I leaned over and turned on the radio as my phone beeped again. I stared at it sitting in the seat next to me, and reluctantly I picked it up seeing I had a new message.

_I can see you...Can you see me?_

I looked down angrily and threw my phone back down on the seat. It beeped again. This time I ignored it, but it continued to beep. This person wasn't giving up at all. I finally snatched the phone back up, but instead of another beep, like I had expected, It began to ring. I looked at the little screen and saw the word _unknown _flash. Even more angry I flipped it open.

"Look asshole!" I began "Back off!"

But there was no answer, just the sound of car horns in the background and a little click. I furrowed my brows, and turned to look outside my window. A black car sat next to me with dark windows. I couldn't see inside it, but I could see the visible shape of three people. The window rolled down a couple of inches, but not enough for me to see in. I felt a lump rise in my throat when I saw shiny metal peer above the open window. My eyes went wide. I threw my phone down and ducked, as a loud bang was heard and my window shattered. I could hear people scream outside, and the sound of tyres screech away into the distance. Looking up, I saw the back of the black car speed down an alley way, and was soon out of sight.

I sat up fully, brushing little pieces of glass off of me. People came running over to the car to see if I was OK. I grabbed my phone and got out of the car, the line of traffic longer than ever.

"Are you OK?" A small man asked frantically.

I nodded shakily...then the phone beeped again. I looked down as more people gathered round, and what I read was the most frightening text yet.

_I'm just outside her room...how fast can you run?_

"That fucker!" I cried

I took off in a run, abandoning the car where it was leaving a lot of confused looking people. I didn't care though. I just had to get to Andie.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

Before I fell asleep, I asked if the nurse could bring Zack and Jessica through. I wanted them close to me. After she did, I quickly fell asleep, but a restless sleep. I was tossing and turning for what felt like hours, and when I finally woke up it was dark out. I looked over at the twins, but was confused when I saw someone standing over them. He was wearing a black hoodie, and was gently caressing their faces. At first I thought it was just Chase. I smiled a little.

"Hey baby." I said quietly

The dark figure turned round with a snap at the sound of my voice, and that's when I realised it wasn't Chase I gasped and got out of bed, running towards the kids. The figure raised his fist in the air, as if he was going to hit me. I screwed my eyes up tight, preparing myself for the blow, but just before it came crashing down, my room door flew open and in ran Chase. He was breathing heavily, and the minute he saw the stranger, he grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the wall. Chase was just about to pull his hood down to reveal who had been terrorising us for months, but as he was ready to do so, a group of doctors ran in.

Chase got distracted, and when he turned and looked at the doctors, the stranger pushed him away and took off out the door. He was gone in a matter of seconds. I helped Chase get back up on his feet. He dusted himself down, and soon the twins began to cry. I ran over to them and picked them both up as Chase began to yell at the doctors.

"Do you just let anyone walk into this place!" He screamed as the babies continued to cry "That guy was touching my kids! He went to hit my girlfriend!"

"Mr Collins" a doctor began, obviously shaken by Chase's outburst "We are terribly sorry...Why don't you take Miss West home tonight. The both of you might feel safer...It won't happen again...Would you like me to call the police?"

"What's the point?" Chase asked a little calmer "They've been trying to get this guy for months."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

We lay in bed that night together, the twins sleeping in a crib in the corner. Andie was sound, but I was wide awake. I sat, propped up on my elbow and just stared at her, rubbing my hand up and down her arm. What would have happened if I hadn't gotten there in time? Would he have hurt her badly? Would he have hurt our children. I looked over at the crib to see the two sleeping. I continued to think for a while until a soft voice brought me out of my daze.

"Baby go to sleep." I looked down to see Andie looking up at me sleepily "Everything will be OK."

"No it won't." I said quietly "Andie...things are just so... fucked up right now. Who on earth would have such a problem with us having a couple of kids together?"

"I can think of someone." she said "But police said it wasn't him."

"My Dad."

"Chase...I don't know what's going on" she began "But please believe me when I say I think he has something to do with this."

I nodded. I also thought that my Dad had something to do with it, but without any proof, nothing would happen to him.

"He's went so quiet all of a sudden." Andie continued "You don't try and bribe someone to have an abortion and then vanish... But why is this still happening? I mean Zack and Jessica are born. It's over."

I was silent for a while before answering.

"Because it's no longer about them." I said "It's about me... They're trying to make me pay for something."

Andie sat up and snuggled in closer to me. She sighed a little as she traced small circles on my abdomen.

"Since when did it become more than one person Chase?" I looked down to be met by her chocolate eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You said _they're _not_ he_... Do you know something I don't?"

I was silent again. I dind't want to tell Andie, because she would get even more worried, but keeping it a secret could put her in even more danger. Sighing, I decided that it was best to tell her.

"On the way back from the hospital today...someone shot at me." She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. I just looked down, finding it hard to look at her. "The car that the shot came from had three people in it...I'm OK though."

Andie was nearly crying. She wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same to her.

"I can't believe I could have lost you today." she whispered, letting her tears fall "I don't know what I would do without you... Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise"

Both of us knew that it was a stupid promise to make, but we didn't care.

"I Promise." I said "I Promise you."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: It's a little short, but things are starting to heat up. Please R&R. I've just had another idea for this fic, so if you're happy for it to be a bit longer than planned, please say, and I'll add it in. Thanks :o)**


	16. They'll Learn

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews guys. I had no idea that the story would be as popular as it is when I started.**

**And _HPfan101 _I totally agree. It would be cool if Jessica ended up looking like Sabrina Bryan and Zack ended up looking like Jesse McCartney. They would grow up to be some good looking kids. lol.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

A few day's had passed since I came home from hospital. I was too scared to let Chase out of my sight, and every time he went out to go to the store, or go see Blake, I would always think it was the last time I was going to see him. When Chase told me about him being shot at my heart stopped. What if they came back?...well it wasn't really a 'What if' question. It was more like a 'When will they come back?'. These people were not for giving up.

We tried to distract ourselves as much as possible though. We took Zack and Jessica out to visit Blake a lot. He just loved being an uncle, and I could tell just by looking at him that he desperately wanted to be a father one day. He found it funny that his little brother was a father of two before he was. Zack and Jessica were great babies. They hardly ever cried at night, maybe waking me up about twice, but the very quickly went back to sleep. I was still tired however. It was just the stress of everything.

I sat at the table in the kitchen drinking a mug of hot chocolate, having the perfect view into the living room where Charlie was showing Zack and Jessica some toys. They were sitting in their bounce chairs staring up at the little boy, making funny expressions whenever Charlie changed his tone of voice. Today was the day that Missy was throwing the baby shower for me. The whole Crew, Sophie, Tyler, Nora and Sarah with some of her friends were coming. It was going to be packed, but I didn't mind. Hopefully I would get everything I needed.

I continued to sit at the table day dreaming until I heard the door bell ring. Getting up I walked through to answer it, and was surprised to see Missy standing there already. She was about 4 hours early.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile, giving her a hug

"I just wanted to pop round and see my favorite niece and nephew." she said going over to play with the babies.

Missy and I had been friends for as long as I could remember, and when we were young we always said that no matter what, we would be each others kids Aunties. Aunt Missy and Aunt Andie.

"So you lookin' forward to your party?" She said with a smile standing up.

"Yeah." I said "Hopefully I'll get everything I need... I didn't realise how expensive all this stuff would be."

"It's a lot Chika..." Missy said playing with her hair "But don't worry. You're going to be marrying Chase, who is loaded"

"Miss, I don't want Chase to pay for everything. That wouldn't be fair...plus if he starts buying them toys and clothes and everything, he will never stop!"

"The boy likes shopping for his babies then." Missy said with a smile "That's so cute."

"Oh don't say the 'C' word to Chase." I said with warning eyes

"What, Cute?" Missy asked. I nodded "Why not?"

"He hates it...he said it makes him question his manhood..." I couldn't help but smirk "Cutes a 'Girly' word as he put it."

Missy laughed and took a seat on the sofa.

"Oh my Goodness..." She exclaimed "You're marrying a big kid."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah I know...But he's my big kid."

We continued to talk and laugh about things until Chase arrived home. He had went to the mall by himself, which I wasn't happy about. I was surprised to see him walk in with loads of bags and a smile on his face.

"Look what I got babe!" he said happily, pulling a box out of a bag "It's a Moon Bounce!"

"Chase!" I said "Jessica and Zack are like 6 days old! They can't hold their heads up let alone bounce on one of they things! It says 3+"

"Uh...yeah... For Zack and Jessica..." he looked down at the box "Have...have you seen Tyler around?"

"He was out back last I saw." I said "Why?"

"No reason." He said quickly "Love you."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran out back with the Moon Bounce in hand.

"D." Missy said, trying to hold back a laugh "Something tells me that that Moon Bounce is for your boy out there."

Sad thing was...I already knew that.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

A few hours went past. Tyler and I both had a shot on the Moon Bounce, which I will admit, ROCKED! The baby shower was going to start in about an hour, but I could tell by the mouth watering smell in the air, that Andie and Missy had already started cooking some food. All I had to do was watch the babies. People started to arrive very quickly, and pretty soon the house was packed with people of all ages, bringing us much needed gifts. We received lots of clothes, toys, a stroller and so much more that we were running out of places to put everything.

I was happy to see the whole Crew there though. They ended up all chipping in a bought us a state of the art crib, and some stuffed animals, which Zack and Jessica loved. There was the odd one or two at the shower though. A couple of old hags that sat on the couch, glaring whenever Andie held the babies.

"She's far too young." One of the woman said "At her age I was focusing more on my future, not raising children."

"I agree" Chimed in the other "Totally unacceptable. And the father! I spoke to him a little while ago...what a character! He thinks dancing will get him somewhere!"

Dancing had gotten me somewhere!

The two old women began to laugh. I just shrugged their conversation off... I mean I really doubt that a couple of Grannies would be involved in trying to kill me. Everyone began to gather outside, where tables had been set up earlier for the food. Andie put the babies into their bounce chairs, which sat at her side. Everyone was having a great time, and Andie was smiling so much.

"So" began one of Sarah's friends "Do the two of you plan on having any more children?"

We were just about to answer when a deep voice could be heard behind us.

"Not any time soon I hope." We turned round to see the 410 behind us.

"This is invitation only" Tyler said getting up "C'mon...out"

"Now hold up." Tuck said, putting his hands out in front of him in a defensive manner "We just want to see the kids...that too much to ask?"

"Yes it is." I said, getting up too "Now you heard him. Out."

Tuck walked away from the group, he walked passed Tyler and slowly made his way round to the babies, kneeling down in front of them.

"You know it's funny." He began with a smile, looking up at Andie who was sitting next to the babies, frozen with fright.

"W-what's funny?" She asked, trying to show no emotion

"How different they look now..." I looked at Tuck in confusion. What was he on about? "I mean in the hospital they just looked so..."

"Hospital!?" I snapped "What do you mean...you...you were the guy in the room that night! You were the one who shot at me!"

Tuck looked at me with a slight smirk. He got to his feet, glancing at Andie one last time before walking up to me.

"You know what Pretty Boy..." He began "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

But he did know. He was the one who went to hit Andie, who tried to kill me...and who had been touching my baby. The look in his eyes showed it all. He was playing a game, and enjoying every minute of it. He gave one last smile, before walking out, quickly followed by his Crew. When I heard the front door close from inside, I turned to face everyone who looked to be in shock. No one but Andie knew about the shooting. Sarah looked around the table nervously and slowly stood up.

"I...I think the party's over... Thanks for coming." She said quietly.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

It was late, a little after two in the morning. Chase was sleeping when I left, and so were the babies. I quietly creapt out the house, not wanting to wake anyone, and pretty soon I was headed down the street, my temper bubbling. There was only one person who I could think of who would know what Tuck was up to. Felicia. I soon came to her house, and made my way to the front door, banging it loudly. There was no answer, so I banged again and soon a blurry eyed Felicia opened the door.

"What the hell do you want D?" she asked tiredly, leaning against the doorway "It's 2:15am."

"What the fuck were you thinking today!?" I practically screamed

"Keep it down will ya!" she whispered harshly "People are trying to sleep."

"What gave you the right to come over today?" I said through gritted teeth "And don't give me any of your bullshit... Tuck is up to something. Now what!?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as a small smile spread over her face.

"You scared?" she asked, but I didn't answer "Cause guess what...you should be."

I couldn't contain myself any longer, and very quickly Felicia was on the ground, me on top of her punching with all my Strength. She was screaming, and very soon neighbours were peering out behind their curtains to see what all the commotion was.

"You bitch!" I continued to scream at her "What the hell do you guys want!?"

I got up off of her, and Felicia sat up wiping blood from her lip. She looked at me as if I had gone crazy, and I felt like I had. I just stared back filled with hate, waiting for her to answer.

"What do you fucking want!?" I cried "Can't you just leave me and my family alone!?"

"Family?" She questioned with a smirk while getting up "I haven't heard you say that word in a long time...How does it feel... being loved again..."

I breathed deeply. She was pushing it.

"Do you think you'll be able to protect your babies from the big bad world that we live in?" She continued "Protect them from the bad people who live in it?...Just know this D...They're gonna learn what bad is very very soon."

I tightened my fist, and punched her one last time in the face before walking away. I was more angry now than I was when I left, but all I wanted to do was get back to Zack and Jessica. I wasn't going to let Felicia and Tuck ruin everything, even if it meant taking matters into my own hands.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm hoping this story will be about another ten chapters, maybe a little bit more. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	17. He'll Kill Them!

**A/N: WOW guys! Thanks so much for the amazing fantasical reviews! lol. I keep getting new ideas popping into my head all the time. It's great. lol. Please enjoy this chapter ;o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

It had been three weeks since the baby shower, and my little confrontation with Felicia. I still hadn't told Chase, and I wasn't planing to right at this moment. Blake had called up earlier that day, asking if he could take the Twins . Of course we said yes. Tyler had also taken Nora away for the weekend one last time before they got married, and Sarah was out of town for a few days with Charlie. This meant that Chase and I had the house to ourselves for the whole day. We sat up in our room, lying on the bed watching 'Happy Gilmor'. Chase's hand was running up my side, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's do something fun..." He whispered in my ear, smiling a little

"Hmm." I said turning to face him, also smiling "What 'fun' thing do you have in mind?"

Chase just smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back and smiling a little. He ran his hand through my hair, hovering over me slightly.

"You do realise we have just had two children?" I asked with a smirk, breaking the kiss

"Yes I do." He said "And I love you and them more than anything"

"Well..." I began "I think that this is a little quick to be starting again...But...I don't mind the kisses."

Smiling again, Chase continued to kiss me. After a while, we broke apart and continued to watch the movie.

"So you ready for your big dance tomorrow?" I asked, turning to face him slightly

We couldn't believe that the scouts were coming to watch Chase already. Time had just flew in. He nodded a little, smiling slightly. I could tell that he was nervous, and so he should be. This dance was going to determine his future, but I already knew that he would do great.

"You don't have to be." I said, turning to lie on my back "You'll be fantastic and the scouts will be dying to sign you."

"Thanks babe." He said "It's around 2:30 in the afternoon...You still coming to watch me?"

"Hell yeah." I said smiling "And so will your babies."

His smile grew. It was something that Chase loved hearing '_His _babies'. He kissed my forehead and pulled me in closer for a hug.

"Thanks."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

The next day came by to fast. I was panicking, but excited at the same time. I really wanted to impress the scouts, and Andie's faith in me really was helpful...but I was still nervous. I paced the living room, biting my thumb nail. Andie just sat on the couch with the twins looking up at me every once in a while.

"Chase would you stop?" she asked after a while "You're making Zack and Jessica restless."

I stopped and looked at them, to see that both were nearly crying. I quickly took Jessica from her, cradling her in my arms.

"I'm sorry baby." I said to Andie "I'm just so...worried. What if I mess up!?"

"What if you don't?" Andie asked. I was silent "Chase you can't know what's going to happen. All you have to do is go in there and give it your best."

I nodded a little and looked down at Jessica who was staring up at me with wide brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Zack had fallen asleep, and Andie put him in his Little bounce chair. She sat back in the sofa sighing. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was 1:45. I was going to head in a bit early, giving me time to practice.

"I'm gonna go." I said, kissing Jessica on the head and handing her to Andie "Don't forget. 2:30...not 2:15, 2:30. Half two. Remember. OK"

"OK Chase." She said with a smile "So that was 2:10 right?"

I gave her a playful glare before kissing her and heading out.

I decided to take the bus to MSA. I hadn't done much driving since that day in the car. I sat in a seat by the window, trying hard to ignore a couple of girls who were sitting a few seats in front of me. They kept glancing back, giving a flirtatious smile before turning back to each other and giggling. I tried hard not to laugh at them.

I soon reached the stop just outside MSA, and the minute I walked off the bus, a strange feeling arose in my stomach. I shook it off though, entering the school to perform the biggest dance of my life...well so far anyway. I met up with Blake, who decided to give me his pep talk, telling me that everything would be fine. I went and began to practise in one of the dance studios...and soon the feeling in my stomach was back. It wasn't a sickness type feeling, but for some reason something deep down inside was telling me to get out and run back home.

Deciding it was just nerves, I shook it off once more, getting back to the dance. Soon two thirty rolled by, and I went to the hall where the auditions to get into MSA were held. The four Scouts and Blake were sitting watching me as I climbed up onto the stage...but Andie was no where to be seen.

"Can we just wait five minutes?" I asked, looking round the hall "Someone's coming to watch."

"Five minutes, and then you've to begin." said a stern looking Scout

I nodded a thank you, but soon five minutes were gone and Andie, Zack and Jessica were still no where to be seen... Something was wrong.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

It was two o'clock, and I was busy getting Zack and Jessica ready to go and watch their Daddy. I was baby talking them while putting them in the double stroller, and as I was fastening them in the door bell rang.

"Mommy will be right back." I said with a smile, holding Zack's little hand.

I got up and walked over to the door, but when I opened it I got one quick glance at the person before everything went black  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

Andie was still nowhere to be seen. It was 2:40, and she knew that it started 10 minutes ago. 'Maybe she's just running late', I kept telling myself, but the strange sensation in my stomach was telling me otherwise. Blake had seen my panic, and left the room to phone Andie's cell, but when he came back in he mouthed the words 'No answer'. I began to panic more. Andie always answered her cell.

"Mr Collins." Said one of the Scouts "You must begin now."

I gave a shaky nod as 'Bounce' began to fill the room. I began to dance a little, but Andie still wasn't here. I stopped and stared off into the empty seats.

"Mr Collins!" Snapped the scout "We haven't got all day"

I ran my hands through my hair, and let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I said "I can't do this..."

I jumped off the stage, leaving a gaping four scouts, and a baffled Blake. I took off out the doors, the scouts calling after me, but the dance wasn't my main priority anymore.

I ran through the streets of Maryland, until I reached the house. It was in darkness, but I could tell something was wrong. Running up the steps, I went to unlock the door. I felt my heart hit race however when I realised that it was already opened. Pushing it open further, I cautiously walked inside. All the curtains had been drawn and the lights were out. I frantically searched around the wall for the light switch, and after flicking it the room was filled with a dull shine.

I was terrified with what I saw. The place had been trashed. I ran through to the living room, shouting Andie's name at the top of my lungs. Neither her or the kids were anywhere to be seen. I ran upstairs, seeing that it was even messier than downstairs.

"ANDIE!" I kept calling.

I stopped in the middle of the hall, looking round myself. I couldn't find them, but soon I heard a soft muffle coming from Andie's room. I ran in, hoping and praying with all my might that they would be in there...but they weren't...But I continued to hear the soft muffling. I turned round and realised that the bathroom that was joined on to Andie's room was lit up. The door was slightly open, and slowly I walked in, the sound of water running.

The shower curtain had been drawn, and I knew straight away that Andie was lying in the bath. Pulling back the curtain, I saw Andie tied up and gagged. She had been left in the bath, the water running, which had made it's way up past her chin.

"Holy Fuck!" I cried, turning the water off.

I pulled her up out of the filled bath, and took off her gag. She coughed as I undid the rope that had been used to tie her up. She was soon free, and flung her arms around me crying, shaking badly.

"They're gone!" She cried, standing up, but collapsing a little "They took them!"

I noticed the gash on the side of Andie's head, and the blood stain on the right shoulder of her shirt.

"Took who?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"They tried to kill me and they took them." she sobbed hysterically.

"Andie." I said, shaking her slightly, which caused her to look at me "Who took them?"

She was silent as her face screwed up. Tears began to fall, as did the little trickles of blood from her head.

"Tuck." She whispered through her tears "He...He forced his way in and...he took Zack and Jessica..."

Her hand slowly went to her mouth as she began to cry harder. I felt tears of my own form, but blinked them away, filling up with anger.

"C'mon." I said, picking Andie up and carrying her through her bedroom and downstairs. "We need to get you to a hospital and get the police."

"No!" She cried, kicking around frantically "He'll kill them...HE'LL KILL THEM!"

"Andie!" I cried, trying to calm her down "We need to go to the police! He has our babies!"

"He told me before filling the bath...If I manage to get out, don't call the cops...cause your children will be dead."

He voice was cracking. She was soaked to the bone, water dripping everywhere. I put her down, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Then we'll get them back ourselves." I whispered.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: Sorry It's a short chapter, but please R&R. Thanks so much :o)**


	18. You Want To See Your Kids Again?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the kind reviews guys. I'm loving writing this, as I have said so many times before, and I am loving all the feedback. Please tell me what you think, but please don't be too mean. lol.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

Chase was pacing the living room, dragging his hands through his hair swearing every couple of seconds. I just sat on the couch crying, waiting for him to come up with an idea to get our children back. I hugged my knees tight to my chest, burying my face into the top of them. Chase stopped pacing for a second to look at me. I was once again over come by sobs, and was unable to control them.

"Baby." He said softly, trying hard not to cry himself "We'll get them back."

He came over nad sat down next to me, pulling me in for a hug. I continued to cry for what seemed like hours, until the sound of Chase's phone ringing caused my head to snap up. Maybe it was Tuck with some information about the babies. He might just want something in return.

"Hello." Chase barked into the phone angrily, turning it onto speaker

_"You want to see your kids again?" _came a familiar voice down the other end.

"Where are my babies?" I cried "I swear that if any of you have hurt them..."

_"They're fine..." Said the mysterious, yet familiar voice "If you just...do as we say, then you'll have them back safely."_

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Chase, but he received no answer "I said WHO ARE YOU!?"

_"..."_ There was a deathly silence _"We'll call in the next half hour."_

"NO WAIT!" I cried, but he hung up

More tears began to fall, but I tried to remain hopeful. I recognized the voice so well. It wasn't Tuck, but someone else who I knew...I just couldn't put my finger on it. The mystery man actually sounded upset, like he didn't want to do all this stuff to us. I just sat back and waited... I mean...what more could I do?  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

I got up from the sofa and began to slowly look around the living room. Their stuff was everywhere. The toys, the clothes that were still to be put away. I walked over to the chipped fire place, where all the photos that had been wiped off the top of it lay on the floor. All the frames were smashed, glass lying everywhere. I bent down, moving some of the shards away and picked up the one picture I couldn't live without. It was a picture of Andie in hospital holding the new born twins. I was sitting on the side of her bed, my arm wrapped round her as we smiled at each other.

I could feel tears burn my eyes, but I had to be strong. Strong for Andie and my babies. I peeled the photo from its broken frame, and put it in my pocket. Looking over at the clock that hung carelessly on the wall, I could see that we had only been waiting for the next call for 5 minutes. I couldn't take it. I turned to look at Andie, who was silently crying while rubbing the gash across the side of her head.

"Lets go." I said suddenly, causing her to jump slightly

"What?" She asked, sitting up straight

"I'm not sitting around waiting Andie." I said, picking up the car keys that lay on the floor with some other things "I'm get Zack and Jessica back."

Without debating, Andie got out and ran to the door. In a matter of seconds we were in the car. I put the key in the ignition, all the fear of driving again was gone now. My kids were my main priority. We drove out of the drive wy, Andie holding my phone in case they called back early.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice croaky from crying

"Let's try Tuck's house." I said, reluctantly stopping at a red light "The Fucking idiot may be holding them there"

The light turned to green and I slammed my foot on the gas, speeding down the road. It seemed like we had been driving for hours before we pulled up at Tucks 'house'. It looked more a dump. Some windows were broken, and the front lawn was in desperate need of being lifted up.

We got out the car and made our way up the cracked path. Andie was behind me, but grabbed onto my hand so tight that it was like she was giving birth again. All I did was squeeze it back. We made it to the front door and peered in through the dirty window on it. I couldn't see a thing. The place was in darkness. Andie tried to open the door, but it was locked. She groaned and tried again, knowing that it wouldn't open.

"Shit." She whispered. "Chase lets go...they're not here."

She turned round and sat on the step, burying her head into her hands. I wasn't leaving until I got into the house. I slammed my elbow into the window on the door, the sound of the glass smashing caused Andie to look up. She quickly got to her feet as I pulled my elbow from the window. It was bleeding, but I didn't care. I put my hand in through the broken window and unlocked it. The door opened with a creak. I didn't even hesitate before walking in.

"Damn." I said to Andie "It still stinks of fish in here."

She grabbed onto my arm and stayed by my side as we moved into the living room. I turned on the light, my jaw dropping with what I saw. Photo's of us! Everywhere. They covered the walls like wallpaper, our own faces staring back at us. There was pictures of us holding hands walking down the street, out on dates...even pictures of us at more...intimate times. How Tuck managed to take them was beyond me. Some of the photo's were quite old too, because Andie only had a small bump in them.

We turned around and looked at all of the walls, each one covered to a certain extent. Andie let go of my arm and slowly walked over to one of the walls. There was pictures of me on it everywhere I was unconscious in most of them, my face cut up and bruised, which told me it was when I got into the fight with my Dad. Next to the pictures of me were pictures of the kids sleeping in the hospital. He must have gotten them the night where I caught him in the room. She gently brushed her fingers across them, before suddenly ripping every photo off the wall.

"You bastard!" she screamed

I went up to her and pulled her in for a hug, where again she broke down.

"C'mon." I said softly "Let's look around."

I took one last look at the ripped up pictures before heading out the room.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

We made our way upstairs, and it took every ounce of me not to trash his house like he had done to ours. I stayed close to Chase, feeling safer with him. We searched through every room, top to bottom, but unfortunately found nothing. We reluctantly moved back into the living room, and I made sure I focused on nothing but Chase or the floor. The pictures of us had just taken stalking to a whole new creepy level. I just couldn't believe that we hadn't seen him. He even had copies of each letter and each text that he sent us, written up and pinned to the wall.

"Where else could he be?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself

Chase just shrugged. He placed both hands on the back of his head and sighed.

"I don't know" he answered "Andie...please lets go to the police."

"Chase he'll kill them." Fresh tears fell "I'm not kidding. He will find out that we've told and he'll kill them."

He just stared back at me

"Please..." I whispered "Don't call...at least not yet."

"Fine...But where else can we look?"

It was my turn to shrug this time. I had no idea where they could be hiding, then it hit me. The words that she had said to me weeks ago still rung in my head. He horrible smile still haunted me. I knew she would know where to find him.

"Felicia's." I said "She'll know

We both ran out the house, leaving the door wide open. Pretty soon we were speeding down the roads again, until we stopped out side another house. Felicia's. The lights were on, and loud music could be heard from outside. We didn't say anything, all we did was get out the car and march up the path. Once reaching the door, Chase didn't think twice before kicking it in. A girls scream could be heard over the music, and when we walked into the house we found Felicia sitting on the couch with some guy.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked with a slight Spanish accent

"Shut the fuck up." Chase snapped pointing at him. "You!"

He turned the finger to Felicia, who was leaning further back into the sofa with a fear stricken face.

"Where's Tuck!?" asked Chase, but Felicia remained quiet "Where is he!?"

"I don't know!" She said in a whine

I was surprised when Chase grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her off the couch so she was standing in front of him. She was beginning to cry. Looked like the tough girl wasn't as brave as she thought. The guy, who I was guessing was Felicia's latest boyfriend, got up and grabbed Chase by the back, but all he done was elbow the guy in the face, causing him to fall to the ground before running off.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Chase said through gritted teeth "Where. Is. Tuck!?"

"I don't know." She said through sobs "Please...please let me go."

I'll admit. When Chase was mad, he was scary, but at least he was getting through to her.

"I don't think you understand." Chase continued "He has my kids!"

"Ok ok ok." Felicia said "Earlier today he said something about going to the Dragon with the 'delivery' as he put it... Chase...Andie" She turned and looked at me "It was just for fun. I thought that we were just trying to give you a hard time, you know scare you a little."

"Well it worked!" I shouted "My children have been kidnapped!"

"I had no idea he was planning that." She said through more tears "You gotta believe me D. What I said a couple of weeks ago... that was all just talk. I'm sorry."

"Look!" Chase said loudly, letting go of Felicia "I have no idea what you guys are on about, but we don't have time. We need to get to the Dragon. You're coming with us."

He pointed at Felicia, before grabbing her arm and leading her out of the house. Again we all got into the car and headed towards the Dragon. By this time it was starting to get dark out. I just sat praying that God would bring my babies home to me safely.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

The Dragon was swimming with people. The were all laughing and having a good time. A lot of people actually came up to Andie and I, asking if we were here to battle, and telling us that they hadn't seen us in a long time. I just walked past them though. We made our way through the crowds until we found DJ Sand. He was playing music, and started yelling through the mic happily when he saw us.

"Do ma eyes deceive me!?" He cried "MSA Crew with a member of the 410!"

People began to scream and chant our names. I climbed up beside him, and pulled him in closely whispering in his ear.

"Have you seen Tuck? It's important."

"Naw man." He said with smile "Oh wait!...Yeah I saw him here bout an hour ago. Looked sort of...freaked bout somthin'. Then this old guy came in. He was just out of place."

"Old Guy?" I questiond.

"Yeah...kinda looked well off too. Nice suit." He said

"Thanks man." I took off, grabbing Andie and Felicia before running out the door.

"Chase.." Andie asked when we got into the car "What's going on? Did you find out where Tuck is?"

"Nope..." I said, turning the engine on "But I have an idea where we'll find him."

"Where?" Asked Felicia from the back seat.

I was reluctant to tell her at first. I couldn't trust her. For all we knew she could have been texting Tuck with our every move.

"Please." She pleaded "I just want to help."

I paused, and sighed before answering.

"I think he's with my Dad."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks so much :o)**


	19. You Choose

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys. Love reading them. Means a lot ;o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Andie's POV_**

The house looked bigger for some reason. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of my children in there. We all climbed out of the car, never taking our eyes off of the towering building. We all stood in silence as a loud rumble of thunder was heard and the rain began to fall. Just like it had at the Streets. I hugged my body tightly as a cold wind began blow and stepped closer to Chase. He looked over at me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me in tight. I saw Felicia look over at the both of us out of the corner of my eye. The guilt in her eyes was obvious. Good. I wanted her to feel guilty.

I took hold of Chase's arm as we slowly made our way up the perfectly smooth path. By the time we reached the door all three of us were soaked to the bone. Chase reached for the handle and opened the door. We walked into the over sized hall, and I couldn't help but look around. Every room was fully lit, but it was deadly silent. I continued to clutch onto Chase's arm as we cautiously walked a little further down the hall, leaving went footprints behind.

"Maybe we should check upstairs" I whispered.

As the words left my mouth the whole house fell into darkness. I couldn't help but gasp. Chase began to flicker with the light switch, but it remained dark

"Powers out." He said quietly

"Maybe the storm caused it." Felicia commented, standing closer to us

Chase shook his head

"No..." He said looking around "Someone knows we're here."

The house lit up for a second as lightning flashed outside. And soon I could hear the deep sound of laughter coming from behind us. We all snapped round and looked up, to where we could see Tuck standing at the top of the stair well holding Jessica in his arms. He looked between us and my daughter casually. My breath caught in my throat as he stepped closer to the barrier.

"You know what pretty boy." He said with a smile "You can definitely tell that she's yours. No doubt about it."

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Shouted Chase, stepping away from Felicia and I "Why the hell are you working with my Dad?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he asked "Your old man's payin' me."

Chase looked up at him and clenched his fist.

"That's right Pretty Boy." Tuck continued "Daddy was so disappointed in you about getting that little slut there pregnant, that he was going to make you pay."

"She is not a slut!" He yelled

"Hey...whatever you believe man..." Tuck said, smiling still. He turned and looked at me "And D...We have a small surprise for you."

I saw someone else walk up beside Tuck, and I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

"Daddy!?" I cried.

"Daddy" Imitated Tuck in a high pitched girly voice, laughing slightly

I had never called Jack that, but I was in so much shock that it just slipped out. He was holding Zack in his hands, and looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Andie."

"Please." I begged "Please just give me my babies back...Please."

"Oh...You want your babies?" Questioned Tuck "What would you do if I did this?"

He held Jessica up over the outside of the barrier. If he let her go...I didn't want to think about what would happen if he let her go. My hands flew to my mouth as I began to sob. Chase was half way up the stairs now, but when Tuck saw him, he put his hand out, wrapping Jessica up in one arm.

"Get back!" He cried "I swear I'll let her go!"

"Tuck..." Chase began, coming to a halt on the stair "Leave her alone...She's only a baby...a little innocent baby...Just, give her to me."

"You want her?" He began to look a bit panicked as Chase took another step up the stairs.

He then did something that made time stop. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Chase.

"Then you're just going to have to catch us."

He fired the gun, but deliberately missed Chase, hitting the wall behind him. When I heard the shot I closed my eyes tight, and when I opened them, Tuck and my father were gone.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chase's POV_**

Tuck was gone, but the sound of the gunshot was still ringing in my ears. Andie and Felicia ran up the stairs, Andie flinging her arms around me and crying. I wrapped an arm around her and looked over to where Tuck and Jack had been standing. Standing with my kids. My jaw clenched. I began to walk down one of the many flights of stairs in the house, leaving Andie a little confused.

"Chase where are you going?" She asked, following quickly behind "They went that way."

"My Dad has a gun cabinet down stairs." We walked through lots of rooms until we stopped at the cabinet.

I tried to open it, but it was locked, so I picked up one of my Mom's old paperweights and launched it at the cabinet, causing the glass doors to shatter. Reaching in, I pulled out a gun. Loading it, I slipped it under my shirt, and made my way back upstairs. My Dad's house was huge. There was about 4 floors, but it streached out so far. Tuck, Jack and my father could be anywhere.

"Chase." Andie said "I really think this is a bad idea. Let's just...try and find them. We could call the police now. At least we know their here."

"No" I said plainly "This has to end now."

The house was still in silence, and darkness. The three of us searched many rooms on the first floor, but there was no sign of the three pricks anywhere.

"Guy's." Came the quiet voice of Felicia "I'm going to check upstairs."

"No." Andie snapped "You're staying right here with us. We can't trust you!"

"I just think that we could cover more ground in less time if we split up." She continued to argue

"She said no!" I snapped

"Would you stop being so damn difficult!" Cried Felicia

I walked up to her,placing my hand over her mouth. Andie stood behind us.

"Keep it down." I whispered through gritted teeth

I took my hand away from her mouth and turned round to talk to Andie...but she was gone. I hadn't even heard her leave.

"Andie." I said.

I had a strange feeling in my gut, and pulled out the gun. We slowly walked back into the rooms to see if she had went into one of them, but every single one of them was empty.

"Call her cell." Felicia said tapping me on the arm.

So I did. It began to ring, but soon the sound of Andie's ring tone could be heard. Giving a confused look, I walked back out of the room, and saw Andie's phone lying on the floor under a table. Snapping my phone shut, I bent down and picked Andie's up. I jumped a little when it began to ring again. The song 'Is It You?', filling the quiet hall.

"Hello." I answered

_"Now you have to choose Pretty Boy." _Came the voice of Tuck _"You kids...or Andie...You Choose"_

The phone went dead. I closed it and turned ot Felicia, who was looking a little worried.

"We have a bigger problem now." I said softly "He has Andie too."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I felt it best to leave it there. I'm not really happy with this chap, so please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :o)**


	20. It Was An Accident

**A/N: Thanks so much guys. Your reviews actually made me feel better about the last chapter :o)**

**I also want to give a special thanks to _Holiday Girl and Danyi. _That was really nice of you :o)**  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Andie's POV_**

The wine cellar was dark and smelled bad. It was probably the only part of Richard Collins house that was a mess. I sat on the floor in the corner of the room, my hands and feet tied together. It was like something out of a horror movie. I watched as Tuck called Chase, telling him that he had to choose between me or the kids. The pain I felt when the words had left his lips was unbearable, and all I wanted to do was cry, but I couldn't let Tuck see me like that. I knew Chase would never choose between us. Chase was the type of person to sacrifice himself for the ones he loved.

What was hard though was to watch Tuck sit with Zack and Jessica at his feet in little travel chairs. I glared at him when he hung up and looked down at the babies. They were so young. I could only imagine what was going through their minds right now.

"That was your Daddy." He said to them in a friendly voice, which made me sick "He's going to come see you guys really soon."

He looked up at me and gave a smile. Standing up, Tuck made his way over to me. He crouched down in front of me still smiling. I looked away, unable to look into his evil dark eyes, but soon he grabbed my face, and forced me to look at him.

"What's the matter D?" He asked "Can't you look at me? I mean...we're friends right?"

"You're fucking crazy." I whispered harshly

He just looked at me, anger filling his eyes. He continued to hold onto my face.

"Crazy?" He questioned.

I just starred at him, but soon he let go of my face and stood up.

"CRAZY!" He yelled once more

He kicked over some wine racks and picked up a bottle, hurtling it to the floor. The green glass smashed and skidded across the floor, some stopping just by me feet and by the babies. By this time Zack and Jessica were crying. I felt my own tears threatening to fall, because their Mommy was unable to go and protect them. Tuck truly was crazy, but I could tell most of it was fear. Fear that the babies crying would get them caught.

"Shut the Fuck up!" He cried at them, but that only made it worse.

"Their only little!" I cried to him "Their scared, and want their Mom. Let me hold them!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up. He untied my arms and then my feet. Pushing me down in front of them, pieces of the broken glass got stuck in my knees and arms. Wincing I sat up and pulled Zack and Jessica closer, taking them out of the tacky seats.

"Shh." I said, happy to hold them. "It's OK...Mommy's here...it's OK."

They soon began to quieten down, much to Tucks relief. I mean I wanted him to get caught, but I wasn't willing to sit back and let my children cry like that.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chase's POV_**

What a fucking great day this turned out to be. It was just getting worse by the hour. I ran my hand through my hair and looked over at Felicia, who was crying a little. I slipped Andie's phone in my pocket and handed her the gun.

"Look" I began "I'm going to have a look around. You call the police OK?"

Yeah." She said, pulling out her phone.

I wasn't far down the hall when I heard the sound of shouting coming from where I had left Felicia. I quickly ran back, and that's when I saw him. My father. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, dressed all nicely, like it was a special occasion. Felicia stood ridged on the spot, pointing the gun at him, but he wasn't scared. He actually found it quite amusing.

"Hello son." He said with a smile, glancing over at me "Lost someone?"

"You fucking dick where are they!?" I screamed, coming to stand next to Felicia

Scared, she quickly handed me the gun. I didn't point it at my Dad, instead I took a step closer to him.

"I said 'Where Are they?'." I looked down at him, but still he continued to smile.

"Look at you." He said, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing them over his chest "You're acting all grown up."

"I'm going to ask one more time...Where are they?"

As I asked the question, I could see Jack come down stairs. He looked at us, and continued walking.

"What if I told you." My father said slowly "That your little whore, and those children were...dead?"

I clenched my jaw and put the gun up at my fathers head. Again he didn't move.

"Tell me where they are...cause I swear I will not think twice before shooting you."

By this time, Jack had come downstairs and was standing to the side of us.

"Let's just...calm down." He said, trying to get me to put the gun down...but I didn't.

Before I knew it, Jack was knocked to the floor by my Dad, who then grabbed my arm, trying to get me to release the gun. He wrapped his arms around mine and bent it backwards. I let out a cry of pain, but never let go of the gun. Soon, I managed to get a good hold of the gun again, my Dad still pulling. We each pulled it towards ourself, but I kept a tight grip on it. It was a few seconds later when my Dad realised that he wasn't going to get a hold of it, so he let go of my arm, and punched me right across the face.

It was as if everything was going in slow motion. I fell backwards, but as I did I fired the gun by accident. Then everything began to speed up again. As I hit the floor, I looked up to see if the bullet had hit my father...but it didn't. Lying next to me was Felicia, blood pouring out from her throat. She was gone. I quickly got to my feet and looked at the gun. My Dad walked up to Felicia and nudged her with his foot, but of course she lay perfectly still.

"You killed her." He said, turning to look at me "...How do you feel?"

I looked between my smirking Dad and Felicia's lifeless body, more and more blood pooling around her head. I was a murderer. I couldn't believe that I had actually taken this girls life. I mean I didn't like Felicia, but I wasn't going to go out and kill her... What had I done?  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Andie's POV_**

Oh my gosh! That was a gunshot! Was Chase OK? Was he lying upstairs dead!? I didn't know. Tuck looked up when he heard the shot. I don't know why though, it wasn't as if he could see through the ceiling. He soon turned to me with another one of those evil smiles.

"I bet that was your 'Boy Band' as you put it." He said with a laugh "Just think Andie...he could be lying upstairs bleeding to death!"

"Stop it!" I cried "Stop it!"

He continued to taunt me as tears ran down my face. He kept telling em Chase was dead, and it was my fault, I couldn't take it. I grabbed a bottle from one of the racks and smashed it over his head, causing him to fall to the ground. I stood over him, breathing deeply. I heard him groan, so I knew he wasn't dead, but before he managed to even think about getting up, I took the gun that he had been carrying around with him, and gave him a hard kick in the side just for...fun.

I picked up Zack and Jessica from the travel seats, and kissed both of them. I gasped when I heard the door knock. Slowly and quietly I put the babies back in their seats, held the gun out in front of me and opened the door. I was nearly fired when I saw Jack standing there, but he held his hands out in front of him defensivly.

"Don't shoot." He pleaded "I'm here to get you out of this hell."

I didn't say anything. All I did was lower the gun and stepped back. Jack came in a closed the door. He looked over at Tuck who was still lying on the floor, smirking a little. I watched as my Dad gently took the babies from the seats, and for some bizzar reason, I trusted him. I could see the Dad in him. He could hold both of them easily.

"Who..." I began "Who was shot upstairs?...please tell me it wasn't him...please tell me that Chase is OK...please"

"Chase is fine." He told, which calmed my nerves "He got into it with his Dad. They were both fighting for the gun, and Richard being Richard played dirty. He punched Chase, and when he was falling, he fired the gun."

"Who was hit?" I asked, wipping away tears

"The girl you were with." He said in a sorry voice "Chase didn't mean it. He hit her in the throat...It was an accident"

I couldn't believe it. Felicia was dead? How was Chase feeling?

"I got out there quickly to come and get you." He said, handing me Zack and taking Tuck's gun from my hand

"Why did you do it though?" I asked.

I could see the pain in his eyes as I asked.

"I met Richard in the park...the day I found you. We got talking, and he told me that he needed my help...that you were in danger...I just couldn't believe that the danger towards you, was him... I didn't mean for any of this to happen honey...I thought I was helping you, but now! Now I realise that all I've done was put you in even more danger. You and Your family!" He was beginning to cry "I'm so sorry Andie."

I felt fresh tears start to fall, and then I did something I never though I would do. I hugged him.

"It's OK...Dad." I said "I forgive you."

He pulled back and looked down at me.

"C'mon..." He began, heading for the door "We've got to help Chase."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. It hasn't got much longer now :'o(**


	21. Stay With Me!

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys. Please keep them coming.**

**This is probably going to be the most dramatic chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy.  
****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chase's POV_**

I dropped the gun, never taking my eyes off of Felicia. I so badly wanted to turn back time, but I couldn't. She was gone and it was my stupid fault. I should never have taken the fucking gun from the cabinet in the first place. I slowly turned to look at my Dad, who was laughing at my expression. He was the one who should have been shot in the throat! Felicia had been a bitch for months, but she had finally decided to help!

"Don't worry son." He said, picking up the gun at my feet "It's always hard the first time you kill someone...their face haunts you in your sleep for months, their eyes burn an image in you brain, causing you to remember them forever and ever."

I didn't want to know how my father knew this stuff. Had he killed before? Nothing would surprise me. Hell, I'm his son and he's trying to kill me. He began to circle round me as I continued to stare down at the body, her blood turning the tip of my sneakers red. He came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should be happy in a way about all this though..." He began "At least it wasn't you who killed that girl of yours..."

"What do you mean...killed." I asked, turning round

He was smiling again.

"You didn't!..." I said, tears threatening to fall "No!"

He laughed as he watched my whole world crumble...Andie's dead...they killed her. My hands ran through my hair as I fell to my knees, tears blurring my vision.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper "Why did you do all this?"

"Because..." my father said, walking behind me to look at the body again "You had to learn...She was ruining your life, and you were just not listening to me! You had to be taught a lesson."

"So you tried to kill me? You killed her!?" I screamed "How is that teaching me a lesson? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S RUINING MY LIFE! YOU'VE RUINED IT!"

"No son...I've only made it better."

"Where are my kids?" I asked, still on the ground "Please tell me you didn't hurt them."

"Let's just say this Chase..." He crouched down behind me "All your distractions, and mine are going to be gone very soon."

He said this as the sound of a gun cocking was heard. I couldn't help but shiver when I felt the cold metal press against the back of my head.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Andie's POV_**

We raced through the house as fast as we could, Zack and Jessica whimpering a little. I just had to get to Chase. On the way up from the cellar, Dad called the police. I was so thankful that all this was going to be over for good. We came to the staircase by the main entrance, and just before we ran up them, My Dad stopped me.

"Andie." He began "It might get really ugly up there...but I need you to be brave OK?"

I nodded.

"If anything bad happens...I need you to get Zack, Jessica and yourself out."

"But what about you and Chase?" I questioned "I can't just leave you guys there."

"We'll be fine." He said "Let's go."

Nodding again, I followed Dad up the stairs. He held onto Jessica tightly, holding the gun in his other hand. I could feel my breathing becoming more rapid when we were approaching the top of the stairs, and pretty soon I felt like I was about to collapse when I saw Felicia lying on the ground dead...but when I saw Chase kneeling on the floor crying, holding his head in his hands as his Dad held a gun up to the back of his head, I thought I would die.

"Chase!" I shouted

He snapped his head up when he heard my voice, a smile spreading across his face.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chase's POV_**

I knew I was done for...but I didn't care. Everyone that I loved was taken from me...and I wanted nothing more than to die and be with them...that was until I heard the sweet voice of Andie. I thought it was just my mind at first, but when my head shot up I saw her standing there with Jack, each holding a baby. A smile spread across my face, and for a second I forgot about what was happening. I quickly got up and turned to look at my Dad.

"You said she was dead." I said through gritted teeth, knocking the gun with my arm.

I heard the weapon fly across the room and bounce off the wall, landing a couple of feet by Felicia. But I never took my eyes off him.

"You told me she was DEAD!" I said again.

"I tell a lot of things." He said smirking "But the look on your face when I told you...was priceless."

He began to laugh, but soon stopped when I punched him, causing him to fly back and hit the floor. He lay there for a second stunned. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up, punching him again. His nose was bleeding, and he was swaying slightly...But I didn't stop. I punched him again and again.

"Chase stop!" Andie called

I was about to punch him again, but released him. He fell to the ground, groaning a little. Standing up straight I looked down at him.

"You're not even worth it." I spat

I turned round and walked to Andie, pulling her in for a hug. She was crying as she wrapped her arms around me...something I thought I would never feel again.

"I thought I had lost you." I whispered into her ear, a silent tear falling

"I thought I had lost you." She said, pulling back a little to look in my eyes "When I heard that gunshot..."

"Don't think about it..." I said, brushing her hair out of her face "We're all here and we're all safe."

She smiled a little and kissed me. I kissed her back, but we were both intterupted by the sound of Jack clearing his throat.

"I don't mean to break up this little love fest..." He began with a smile "BUt the police and paramedics are on their way. We should maybe wait down stairs for them."

Nodding, I took Andie's hand in mine as we headed for the stairs...but I could hear movement from behind and then the croaky voice of my Dad.

"No..." He said, barely able to stand, holding the gun in front of him "I will not lose!"

My eyes went wide as I watched him slowly move the gun in Andie's direction. Everything was going in slow motion. I looked between my Dad and Andie, and with a deep scream he fired the gun. Andie screwed up her eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit her...but it never did.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Andie's POV_**

My whole life flashed before my eyes as I heard the gun being fired. I screwed my eyes up, waiting to feel the searing pain...but I didn't. Instead I heard a thump on the floor. I opened my eyes and looked down...down at where Chase lay bleeding. He jumped in front of me. I looked back up at Richard, who, with a smile, pointed the gun at me again. He wasn't going to give up...but this time the shot came from behind me. Richard let out a scream of pain, and fell to the ground clutching his thigh. I turned to see my Dad holding Tuck's gun.

I handed Dad Jessica, and bent down next to Chase, holding his head in my hands. The bullet had got him in the left side of his chest.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, placing my hand over the bleeding wound

He was shaking slightly, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Chase..." Tears fell as I held his head

I heard the paramedics and police barg in from down stairs.

"HELP!" I yelled "SOMEBODY HELP US!"

I looked back at Chase, the bleeding getting worse.

"I-I'm...Sorry." He choked out, his hand shakily moving to my arm

"Don't be sorry..." I said in a panic "You'll be OK... Don't worry."

He grunted a little as I saw some paramedics run up to us. Police running to arrest Richard.

"I...I broke...our pro..promise." He said

Then I remembered. The promise I asked him to make...The promise for him to stay safe.

"No..." I whispered, crying still "You saved my life...You're going to be fine...I won't let anything happen to you."

I cupped his cheek in one of my bloody hands, and kissed him, for what could be the last time.

"Miss..." Began one of the paramedics "I need you to step aside Miss."

Keeping a hold on one of Chase's hands, I moved round to let the paramedics work.

"I love you Chase." I said with a sob "Don't leave me...Don't you dare leave me..."

"I...I love...you...too" He said, barely audible

His eyes were getting heavy, and his grip on my hand was loosening

"NO!" I cried "No Chase! Don't give up! Stay with me... STAY WITH ME!"

"I...love...you."

"CHASE!"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks very much ;o)**


	22. I Remember

**A/N: WOW! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews guys...I was nearly crying writing that chapter. lol. Well this is the last Chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to R&R :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Andie's POV_**

I stood in the quiet graveyard looking down at the head stone. It had been 7 long years since that dreadful night. The thoughts still haunted me, the images were still clear as day. The sound of his evil laughter. The sound of arguing...and the sound of guns. Kneeling down by the gravestone, I placed some flowers down. I felt tears burn my eyes, but quickly wiped them away. I didn't want the kids to see me so upset. I turned to see Zack and Jessica laughing and playing over by some tree's. Once they saw me, both smiled and waved. Waving back and returning the smile, I turned back to the stone.

"Hi." I began.

It didn't feel strange.

"I know we haven't been in a while to see you." I said, sitting in a crossed leg position "...I miss you so much, and I still love you and think about you all the time...I think about all the people who were taken from me...but you in particular."

I wiped away another tear as the wind began to blow...and for a second, it felt like everyone who I had lost...who had died, was sitting there with me. Like they were still with us. A small smile spread across my face. I gave one last look at my mothers grave before struggling to get up. I called over Zack and Jessica. I couldn't believe that they were 6 and a half already. It seemed like only yesterday when they were born. Chase and I couldn't have been any happier...Chase.

"Hi Mommy." Jessica said, giving me a hug "Can we go see Daddy now!"

"Yeah!" Chimed in Zack "Please"

"You know you guys don't have to ask." I said, taking a hand from each of them "He's right over there."

We walked over to another row of gravestones. Smiling when we arrived. I looked down at one of the slabs of granite, tears threatening to fall again. The name _Collins _stared up at me. There was fresh flowers at the foot of the grave. Roses. Jessica took hold of my hand, and tugged at it. I looked down at her worried face.

"Mommy?" She whispered, brushing her dirty blond hair from her brown eyes "Why is the name on that grave the same as mine?"

"Because Mommy has saved it for you when you die!" Zack said with a smile

"What!?" Jessica cried in a squeaky voice "Am I dieing!?"

"No honey." I said with a smile, kneeling down to her height "Zack... be nice to your sister."

"Sorry Mommy." He said cheekily

Jessica sniffled slightly, brushing her hair away from her face again.

"You see Jessie..." I began "This is your grandma. You were named after her, because she died just before you were born."

"Did she know about me?" asked the little six year old, turning to look at her grans grave.

"Yup." Came a deep voice beside me

I looked up and smiled.

"And she would have loved you two." He continued "...maybe not so much you though."

He said jokingly, pointing to Zack

"Dad!" Zack cried with a smile

I watched as Chase picked our son up, throwing him over one shoulder. I smiled as he took my hand, helping me to my feet.

"You guy's go and play while I talk to Mommy for a second." Chase said, placing Zack on the ground.

The two ran off to the car, climbing in to play 'drivers', as they called it. I took a look at Jessica Collins grave before turning to face Chase. He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled back, placing my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

That night 7 years ago was terrifying. After Chase had been shot, he was taken to the hospital. The doctors were trying everything to keep him alive...and they managed to. I remember the doctor telling me that during the surgery to remove th bullet from Chase's chest, he died. I was heartbroken. Everything else seemed to be a blur...but when I caught hold of him telling me that they managed to save him, my head snapped up. He was still alive! _We lost him for three minutes _the docor told me. But I didn't care. He was alive! He was alive and he was going to make it.

"I love you" I whispered

I made sure that I would tell Chase that everyday, and he did the same.

"I love you too." He answered back "...I'm so happy. I mean 7 years ago I never thought I was going to see my kids grow up...but look!"

"I know" I said happily "But don't forget this little guy."

I looked down at my stomach. 1 month to go, and Chase and I would be welcoming our third child into this world. A little boy.

"How could I forget." He said with a smile, placing a hand on the bump.

My smile grew, if that was possible, because when Chase touched the bump, our baby boy kicked...Just like the twins did.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chase's POV_**

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. 7 years ago I was close to death. I wasn't going to see my kids grow up. Watch My family get bigger...but for some reason I did. Someone up there must really be looking out for me. Once the bullet was removed, it took a couple of months to get things back to some sort of normality. I had to stay in hospital for weeks, but Andie and all the people who cared for me were never too far away.

Andie and I soon got a place of our own, and when we both turned 20, we got married. My Dad and Tuck were jailed for 20 years, which wasn't enough I felt. A life sentence would be too short. Jack West was jailed for 6 months, but once he was releasedhe became a good family friend. After all, he helped save our lives. Withme, nothing happened. Police managed to figure out that Felicia's death was an accident, but it still didn't make me feel any better.

As for the Scouts at MSA, they offered me another audition...but I refused. Blake almost had a heart attack and passed out. I wanted to be close to my family. I didn't want to travel, never getting to see my kids or Andie. So instead, Andie and I opened up a dance school for underprivileged kids. So now it didn't matter how much money you had. If you wanted to dance, you could. We named it _You Got What It Takes _and kids from all over were coming to show what they had. This meant more to me than being signed ever did.

Taking Andie's hand in mine, we slowly made our way to the car. I looked over at her. She looked so happy, just like she had when we won the Streets, gained respect, and shared our first kiss. Pulling her over, I kissed her again. Just like I had that night.

"Remember the first time I did that?" I asked with a smile after we pulled apart.

She smiled up at , he eyes sparkling in the light.

"Yeah..." She said "I remember."

She smiled again, and pulled me down for another kiss, one that _I _would always remember.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: Did I have ya! Did you think he was dead!? Of Course I couldn't kill Chase. lol. Please R&R and I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I want to thank everyone for all the kind reviews they sent me. I would thank everyone individually, but the thank you letter may end up longer than the story. lol**

**I'm going to leave you all with one word though, so tell me what you think... Sequel?**


End file.
